Eashoa: King Talcar
by Narnia Miss
Summary: Talcar is set on a journey by his father, King Kean. But King Kean wants to murder Talcar, to keep him off of the throne. With the help of his friends Gideon and Arthur, he will find out what he is supposed to do.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a king. His name was Kaen, and he was cruel, and unfair to his subjects. He made taxes too high, and he made more than half of the people slaves for him. He had a son with the name of Talcar who looked like his father in many ways, tall, dark haired with piercing brown eyes. That was where their similarities ended. Talcar was kind, while his father was cruel. His father hated him, yet he could not do anything, for Talcar was the heir to the throne after he died. Kaen did not want Talcar on his throne after he died, and he would do anything to keep him off of it. He sent Talcar out to some small villages, telling him, "My son, there are some men in this village that need a matter taken care of. One man has grown some hay, and have sold it to another man. The second man put the hay in his barn, only to find in the morning it all wet, and trampled. He grew furious, and is demanding a payment from the first man for his loss. The first man refuses, and says that he will not pay, for the second man paid him for the hay, and it was his own fault that the hay got ruined. I want you to go and settle this manner. It will be a test to see how fit you are to rule this kingdom."

Talcar bowed, and was soon off to the village.

Kaen planned this all out, so that he would be rid of Talcar forever. He had paid both of the men handsomely to quietly kill his son.

Talcar knew nothing of his father's plans for him. He was happy to go do this small thing for his father, because he loved him. He was accompanied by two young men like himself, his best friends Arthur, and Gideon. The young men set off on their journey early in the morning, eager to do as the great king wished. Now you must know that Gideon and Arthur knew nothing of the evil plans of King Kaen. They would gladly risk their lives for his.

When Kaen found out that Talcar had brought his friends with him on his journey, he grew furious. "They will surely protect him now, the two men won't be able to kill him!"

He yelled, throwing his goblet of wine against the wall.

"Your Majesty…perhaps all is not lost." The man who spoke

was thin, and a dirty robe covered his small frame. A long gray beard flowed out from the hood that covered the man's face. It was indeed Quinn,, the King's magician.

Kean turned to the man.

"What would you have in mind, oh wise one?"

He asked sarcastically, for he was in no mood for games.

Quinn ignored the king's tone, and continued.

"Great king, I have a few of my people who would gladly help you out of this situation."

"No! I will not let any man who knows me be involved in my son's murder. It must be done by others whom we do not know. Besides, your "men" as you say aren't even men. They're creatures. And as badly as I want my son dead, I will not let you murder him with your creatures. That would be heartless."

Quinn sighed. "If you are going to murder him, why do you care how it is done? Let me take care of all the details. You don't even need to hear about it ever again. He will be gone."

Kean was tempted. He just wanted to be rid of his son for good.

Finally, he relented. "Fine. While you're at it, take care of that Gideon and Arthur too."

"You need not worry. They shall be quietly taken care of, my king."

"That was indeed quite funny, Talcar. Though I don't think you should have been so rude about it!"

The young men were walking along a small dirt path, relaxed, but not immune to any danger that they might come across. Gideon was speaking of when Kean had hosted a ball in the castle for his son, in hopes that he would marry. It did not happen, for Talcar was set upon entering priesthood when he was of age. Talcar had been involved in the ball, but he had been fed up by the giggling girls that followed him everywhere. There had been one in particular that had driven him near mad  
"Oh sweet prince, your castle is quite lovely, you must be awfully rich! Do you like those fairy cakes? Aren't they just the sweetest sugary things?"

She had insisted on dancing, and as Talcar knew it would be terribly rude to refuse, he danced with her. After the 6th time, he was quite done.

"No, my lady. I do believe I will go and mingle with some of the gentlemen. I have not seen some of them for quite some while. It has been a pleasure, but I must go."

Upon hearing this, the young lady pouted, and stamped her foot. "Oh, you mustn't! Then mother will take me home. I am getting older, now!" Talcar just shook his head and said firmly, "I must indeed be going now. Good day."

And with that, he left her. He had seen the young girl several times afterward, and every time she caught his eye, she gave him a fierce glare. Talcar simply ignored her, and continued about the room, making small conversation with others.

The young men were now laughing and talking about the matter.

"I don't think it was rude of me at all! She wouldn't quit nagging at me, and it was quite enough." Said Talcar, shaking his head. Arthur grinned, imagining it.

Quinn stood on the roof, eyes closed. He held a large medallion in his right hand. The medallion had a red diamond in the middle, with intricate designs all around the sides.

A small wind blew the old man's white hair about, but Quinn seemed to not notice.

"Come, Vwals. Come to me."

He remained that way, holding out his right hand to the skies. The clouds grew dark, and the wind grew fiercer.

Talcar and his friends grew still as the sky suddenly darkened, and a cold wind blew around them.

It was in the middle of summer, and when that cold wind blew by, each of the boys felt a deep chill. Not only because it was cold, but because there was something dark in this wind, and the clouds. Talcar had never felt anything like it before. It felt evil to him, and the looks on his friends' faces confirmed they felt the same.

"This is bad." Whispered Arthur. He was not afraid, just cautious. He was the quietest of the three, the one who had the gift of prophesy. He had a quiet but humble spirit.

Gideon was the boldest of them all. A bit arrogant at times, but as loyal as a man could be to his friends.

Talcar himself was both brave and quiet at times. He had not the gift of prophesy like his friend, but he knew what Arthur was talking about. It was a strange feeling.


	2. Yurin

**The creatures flew to Quinn, screeching. They had sharp, curved beaks, with black bodies. Their faces were deformed, ugly. They had black bodies with brown mixed in. They were huge, the size of a horse.**

"**We have heard your call. What do you want with us?"**

**The lead bird croaked. You could easily distinguish him from the others, because he had a huge chained necklace draped around his neck. A medallion looking just like the one Quinn held except was larger, was strung through a large chain. The Vwals were creatures ruled by only a magic that bound them to the medallion. Quinn was the keeper of the medallion, but not even he had the full power over the magic. A power greater than ever imagined would only show its face in time. **

**Talcar and his friends had not seen the creatures; they didn't even know they existed. The darkness passed after a short time, and they continued.**

"**The village is coming up, what are your plans?" Gideon asked of Talcar.**

"**I want to get to the heart of the matter right away. It is only mid-day, and I hope to get this argument done with peacefully." Arthur and Gideon nodded their agreement, and as soon as they were in the village, they stopped a blacksmith for directions to the farmers houses.**

"**Ah, we have awaited this moment for days! I will gladly show you the way." With that, the blacksmith led them to the outskirts of town, where two farms rested peacefully within each other. Talcar gazed around the countryside, wondering at how still and quiet it was. In his own castle and village, there was no quiet to be found!**

**The blacksmith motioned towards the fields where two men could be seen in the distance.**

"**Those very men are the ones you seek. They are harvesting their fields; go and tell them you have come to settle their disagreement." **

**Talcar nodded his thanks and they set forth on the dirtied columns. **

**The two men saw Talcar from afar, and quietly spoke to each other.**

"**Well, here comes the prince. You know your part?" The other man nodded. "This should be easy enough, though I wasn't expecting the other two. We'll have to deal with them first. This spade should do nicely." **

**The other man disagreed. "These young men have likely been taught jousting and sword fighting by now. We must first set them at ease by greeting them cordially, and then state our problem calmly. When they are off of their guard, I will motion, and we will attack. We must be sure that they are killed with one blow!" Now the man fell silent, for the group was near.**

"**All I want is for you to get the prince and his companions, and bring them here. And they must be unharmed. That is all I ask." Quinn looked at Yurin, daring him to defy his wishes. The large bird was tempted, but knew it was not really Quinn who he would be defying, but the great power and magic itself. It was a small task, and Yurin didn't really mind doing it.**

"**I will do as you wish. Just you remember someday I may hold that medallion in my own claw, and you will be knocked down with my beak and be torn apart. No magic will defend you then!"**

**With a cackle, the bird shot off of the tower into the air. With thousands of screeches, his birds followed. **

**Talcar shook the friendly man's hand, and thought about their predicament. He knew what his own opinion of the matter was, yet he knew he must say everything with the men's hearts in his mind. He did not want to anger the man who would lose.**

"**Sir, I can understand your frustration of having just bought this hay for a high price, and then having it be ruined, and your money wasted. As for you, sir; I can also understand your part. It would be hard to want to give a refund to this man." **

"**You cannot even begin to understand!! I have worked hard at my fields, and this man fairly paid my price for the hay. Now he ruins it, which is his own fault, and wants his money back!" The man spat out, furious.**

**Talcar held out his hand saying, "Calm yourself. I have not yet had my say." **

**The man looked apologetic. "I am so sorry. You are right, I should not get so angry." Talcar smiled at him, and started to continue, but the man took Talcar's hand in his own, and shook it. "You are indeed a kind and helpful young man. Our kingdom would do better with you on the throne."**

**The other man stood at Talcar's back, his hand slipping beneath his cloak to slowly pull out a dagger.**

**Yurin saw the glint in the sunlight, and went into a dive. He could not care less if the boy was killed, but he knew he had to get him to Quinn un-harmed. The same went for the other two boys, but it looked as if the prince was the only one in danger. Down and down he went, getting closer and closer.**


	3. Caught

**The first man still held Talcar's hand in his own; he kept shaking **

**it and smiling. Talcar smiled back politely, and tried to withdraw his hand.**

**The man wouldn't let go. Talcar tried pulling away again, saying, "Excuse me." **

**Down, down he came, the wind sliding over his feathers. **

**Talcar saw the man in front of him look over Talcar's shoulder, and he still held Talcar's hand in a mighty grip. At that moment, Talcar felt the edge of something very sharp at his back. He knew then that the men wanted to harm him, and with a mighty thrust; he pushed the man in front over and swung his arm around behind him. His hand make contact with the second man's face, and Talcar saw a dagger glinting in the sun fly from the man's hand into the grass. He pulled his own sword, and in union his friends did the same. The men were now the ones in danger as Talcar, Gideon and Arthur stood before them on guard. The men were not looking at Talcar, but at the sky. Fear filled their eyes, and they cowered and yelled with fright. As Talcar looked to the sky, a felt a large shadow block the sunlight as something came bearing down upon him. **

"**Look out!" Talcar felt himself being shoved aside as Gideon knocked him out of the way, and in turn was grabbed by huge claws. Gideon was carried up into the sky so fast he didn't know what to do. He still held his sword, and his arms were free as the bird held him by the waist. **

**Talcar saw his friend being carried away, and yelled for Arthur to watch himself. There was no need, for Arthur was already swinging left and right at the birds that came at them, seemingly endlessly. The birds let out a screeching and piercing cry as they dived over and over again at the boys, but were met with swords. Many birds fell to the ground, dead from the men's swords. **

**Yurin still held Gideon, angry that the young boy had fouled his plans on taking Talcar quickly. He screeched for another bird to take the boy, and dropped him. Gideon let out a yell as he fell in the sky, but he was quickly and deftly caught by another large bird. He was angry now, and he slashed at the bird with his sword. It was no use though, for the bird quickly caught his sword in his beak, and broke it in two. **

**Talcar saw the huge bird swooping down at him, and braced himself. His sword at the ready, he swung at him.**

**Yurin jerked to the side at the last moment, avoiding the sword and clying back around before Talcar could position himself again. He swung low, grabbing Talcar's wrist, and flying upwards. Talcar's sword dropped to the ground, and he felt himself being quickly dragged into the sky by his wrists. He managed a few well-aimed kicks at Yurin's neck, but the bird swiped at his face with his beak, earning him a large cut on his face. **

**Arthur was the last man standing on the field and he was not ready to give in. He saw Talcar being carried off; the anger from seeing that gave him more energy as he swung left and right. Hundreds of birds swarmed around him, and he knew he didn't have a chance. As he struck three down, ten more took their places, and he too soon felt himself being carried away.**


	4. Romulus

"**What do you want with me?" yelled Talcar at Yurin over the wind. **

**Yurin only said, "You'll soon find out."**

**Soon they reached the castle, and they were set gently down in the courtyard. Quinn stood there, his face impassive. Talcar gingerly stepped towards the older man. "Quinn, what is this treachery? I have no fault with **

**You, yet you have demanded your creatures to bring me and my friends here."**

**Quinn answered the man slowly. "I have had no objections to you in the past, Talcar. Yet by your father's own orders you are to be killed, as well as your friends."**

"**You are my father's magician, yet I petition you! I had thought there was some kindness within you." Spoke Talcar, pleading. **

"**I know that this must be true that my father wants me dead, for I was born to my mother whom he hated. I just didn't know that his hatred had carried onto me."**

"**Your mother was an ungrateful woman, Talcar. That's why he hates you. Your father married her, and what thanks did she give? Nothing! She worshipped a foreign god whom comes from across the land from the barbarians. She knew she was to worship Romulus. All of this land does, and she was expected to do so also."**

**Romulus was the god of kings in this city. All who lived here worshipped him under penalty of death. Talcar's mother was a foreigner who had caught the eye of the king Kean, and he had forced her to marry him. Soon he began to hate her though, because of her beliefs in a different god. Romulus was the god of war and he was a terrible god. He was indeed the power behind the medallion, and he governed the Vwals. He was a demon…so grotesque and disgusting but very powerful. He did not live any certain place, but resided inside the people themselves, when they worshipped him, and when he wanted them to do something bad, he would enter them and force them unto it, and most of the time, they couldn't even remember what they had done. He had no enemies but the god that Talcar's mother had worshipped. This god had many helpers…Romulus shuddered thinking about the bright beings that fought like no other warriors. **

**Quinn pondered at how to kill Talcar. He himself did not want to be a murderer, yet he knew Romulus desired that the boy be killed. He felt worry over the whole matter, and wanted some reassurance. He went to his room.**

**The curtains were drawn over the windows, the two candles standing on the floor lit up the room in flickering shadows. He pulled the hood on his robe over his head, and sat on the floor. He breathed in the aroma of the candles. His eyes fluttered as he rested in the stillness, waiting. He felt something touch his arm gently and knew that Romulus had come. He opened his eyes, watching a dark, black blob slowly inch up his arm.**

**Thick smelling sulfur reached his senses, and he grew nauseous, though not for long. Nausea was soon replaced by excitement as he felt Romulus enter his body. He convulsed, making a gurgling noise in his throat. Then, he was still as Romulus spoke to him. **

**Talcar and the boys were thrown into a dungeon of sorts and it was not a pleasant one. Their wrists were chained to the stone wall, and their feet were in shackles. A small barred window lit up the spacious dungeon, showing rats scurrying here and there. Talcar was furious at his father and Quinn, but he knew that wouldn't do him any good. He wished he at paid more heed at his father's words. If he had only known at how much his father had hated him…he never knew. If his father truly did hate him and had ordered his death, he had disguised his hatred well. Talcar mourned the false love he had felt from his father. It had all been a lie.**

**He heard the clinking of metal and felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked to his side to see Gideon, a sympathetic look on his face, and tears in his own eyes, feeling and sharing Talcar's grief. Arthur had been taken away, to where they didn't know. **

**Arthur bit back a cry of pain when his wrist cracked, then broke. The men holding him down laughed as they heard the **_**crack!**_** And saw the pain in his eyes. Arthur struggled to keep the tears from overflowing, and he attempted to throw a punch at one of the men. The man blocked the blow, and took the opportunity to grab a cudgel and land a fierce blow on the young boy's head. Arthur saw momentary red spots before his eyes until he relented to the darkness that came. **

**Quinn watched the boy fade away and felt a brief feeling of achievement. Romulus had ordered torture and beatings for Talcar's friends and death for him. Midday tomorrow Talcar would meet the ceremonial alter before Romulus and give his blood for Romulus to drink. It would be a glorious day. **


	5. Gideon

**Gideon and Talcar were startled from their sleep when the heavy oak door banged open in their room. Talcar struggled to sit up and stared in shock at Arthur who was pushed into the room. Dried blood caked his face, and the bruises were numerous. Blood dripped from his mouth and his eyes were swollen shut. He was slammed onto the stone floor, and quickly shackled. Talcar struggled to keep the fury out of his voice. "Why did you do this terrible thing?" He was not answered, and he fought panic as the men grabbed Gideon. His chains were unlocked from the ground and wall, and he was lifted to his feet and shoved out of the room. Gideon's feet were asleep, and he struggled to keep his balance as he walked down the narrow hallway. He knew he would also be beaten, if not killed. For the first time in his life, he was afraid.**

**Talcar crawled as far as his chains would let him over to Arthur. **

**Arthur was unconscious and Talcar felt tears come to his eyes as he viewed his brutally beaten friend. He used his tunic to wipe some of the blood from his face, and wished he could do something to stop the same thing from happening to Gideon. His heart was torn.**

**Elena stood beside her younger sister. "You are not taking her to work for you any longer. You do not pay her fairly, and you harass her continually. I will not have it!"**

**The man she was talking to was the Lord Eagan himself. He was well known as a man who hired young girls to work for him, then deciding to **

**Shorten their pay on pretext that they weren't working hard enough. He also threatened them verbally almost everyday. Elena had heard all sorts of stories, and had not approved of her younger sister working in the man's keep, but the young girl had insisted, and they **_**did**_** need some money. Their parents had died, leaving them orphans. When they had died, Elena had been 20 years old, and decided to get a home, and raise Tiana on her own. Tiana was 15, and was still so naive. Elena had let her go to work, but had soon noticed a difference in her sister when she came home from working. She eventually got the truth out of the young girl, and had ordered her to stop working for the unfair man.**

**Lord Eagan had quickly noticed his new girl was absent and he made a house call. It had begun as a civil conversation, with Eagan trying to persuade Tiana to come back. "I did not mean to cut your pay, I actually mean to give you six pence an hour instead. My steward must have mixed up my orders. Please come back, and you will have better pay." Tiana had been on the verge of giving in and going back when Elena stepped out of the small cottage. **

"**Lord Eagan, I do not mean to interfere, but my sister is not going to work for you any longer."**

**Lord Eagan's face began to get pink with anger. **

"**Elena, you always interfere." Elena had clashed with Lord Eagan before and neither was very fond of each other. Not only that, but Lord Eagan had unsuccessfully tried to marry Elena. Elena had practically laughed in the high lord's face and he had not forgotten it. He wanted revenge badly, and it was hard for him to wait for the right time and place. He looked at her shapely figure and full lips. Her fair braided hair blew softly in the wind, and he wished she weren't so beautiful. It made it all worse. He shifted in his saddle, and pulled the reins to the left. As the horse cantered away, he said, "Some people would not be so bold in what they say, Elena." Elena watched the handsome man ride away and struggled if her decision to be at dissent with the man. It would most likely cost her in the future, but she would not let herself or her sister be bullied.**

**Elena walked into her house, and lifted her sword from the mantle, and **

**Un-sheathed it. She was the only woman in the village that knew how to wield a sword and shield, and she enjoyed in immensely. She was good, and she knew it. She was trying to get Tiana interested in sword fighting, but all the young girl was interested in was her friends and boys. **

**Gideon tried to make trouble for the men for as long as he could. Though he was afraid, he was not about to give in easily to his captors. He eyed the guard in front of him that held his chains. **_**I have to figure something out…**_**he thought to himself, trying to come up with some sort of plan. Only one guard was with him, the others had departed into a different hallway. The man in front yanked on his chains, sending Gideon forward. He crashed into the guard, and they both tumbled to the floor. Gideon took a chance, and swung his arms around the man, his chains wrapping themselves around the man's neck. Gideon pulled the chains tight, making the man gasp for air. "Get up." Gideon ordered, gritting his teeth. The man and Gideon struggled to stand up, both connected by the chain. The guard's sword had dropped, and now Gideon held it in his hand at the ready. "You will release me from my chains, or at this moment you will die." Gideon's words had an affect and the man cautiously reached towards his belt where a set of keys hung. "Ah…alright." The man sputtered, slowly turning the key in the lock holding Gideon's wrists captive. Soon with a **_**clink**_** his chains fell to the floor, and Gideon sighed inwardly with relief. He grabbed the man and wrapped on arm around him, sword at his chest. "Walk back to my dungeon. Slowly. If you make any noise, your life is done." The man nodded quickly, and began slowly walking back to the room. **

**Talcar closed his eyes. He felt so helpless. It didn't matter that he was the prince he was surely going to die like a dog. He wished that Gideon and Arthur weren't mixed up in this, and that they were being harmed because of him. He quickly sat up when he saw the door slowly open. His surprise was great when he saw Gideon with a sword at the guard's chest, and almost shouted with joy. "Quickly, we must try and get out of here, Talcar." Spoke Gideon, shoving the guard to the floor. He was quickly shacked in Talcar's place, and the boys took the keys and unlocked Arthur from his bonds. Talcar heaved Arthur over his shoulder effortlessly, and Gideon stuffed straw in the guard's mouth so that he would not be able to call out. They stole quietly to the door, and opened it a crack. **


	6. Eashoa

Elena was washing her with one of her friends and they were talking. "John was asked by one of the Warriors to join. I think he'll do well," said Mary, her friend. "I'm sure he will. I'm going to join someday." stated Elena. Mary looked at her and laughed. "No woman has _ever_ been asked to join the Warriors. You know that is for men."

"No, I don't. There aren't any rules saying that only men can be warriors! I want Eashoa(it means Life-Giver) to use me as He wills. If He wills me to live my life like a normal woman here, then that is what I will do. But I desire a different life, Mary. I want to fight for Him."

Gideon opened the door all the way, and he and Talcar quietly stepped out. There was no one in sight, and they couldn't hear anyone coming. "Where shall we go?" whispered Gideon.

"I don't know. We'll just have to take a risk and guess. Let's go." He led the way, choosing the right over the left turn. They carefully walked down a set of stairs, not encountering anyone. They were now in the courtyard, and Talcar quietly exclaimed, "Surely Eashoa is with us today!"

Gideon nodded his agreement happily and they kept on walking. Soon they reached the southwest tower, and the outer gatehouse. There was still no one in site, not even the gatekeeper. The boys were shocked, and slightly confused. They had expected to encounter at least a servant, but there was no one in site! _Either they are all hiding, or Quinn does not want anyone here that isn't necessary. He must really want this castle a secret,_ Thought Talcar to himself. They then passed through the Barbican, and then they were free. They set off at a fast pace, trying to get away from the castle as fast as they could. They set for the nearest village. Gideon looked backwards at the castle that was now in the distance, and felt enormous relief.

Talcar looked at his steadfast friend and felt a downpour of love for him. He was truly brave, as was Arthur. They needed to get to a village quickly so that Arthur's wounds could be cleaned, and so that they could find an inn to get some sleep and food. After that, Talcar didn't know. He couldn't go back to his castle, because his father wanted to kill him. He didn't know where else to go. Perhaps he could stay temporarily at Gideon or Arthur's house.

Arthur awoke to a pounding headache, and moaned. Talcar's face swam before him and he felt a cup of water at his lips. "Drink slowly, there's plenty." Said Talcar, helping him drink. The cool cold water filled his mouth, and it tasted like the best water he'd ever had. "Where are we?"

He asked, looking around the room, carefully moving his head slowly.

"In an Inn. We needed to stop to clean you up, and get some rest. Gideon and I managed by only Eashoa's guidance and help to escape from Quinn's castle." Arthur sighed, and said slowly,

"Talcar…while I was unconscious, I had a dream." He stopped, and seemed to struggle for words. Talcar watched his friend's face.

"Go on."

"Well, I saw a dark haired man and I did not recognize him.

He was with a young maiden with extraordinary beauty, and the man was trying to kill her. She wore a pendant around her neck, and a large sapphire jewel was in the middle of it. Every time the man tried to come near her, the jewel would flash in a brilliant light, and he would be struck down. I don't know what it means, and I have never had a dream of the kind."

Talcar understood only part of the dream, and that was the pendant.

"Arthur, this pendent you describe I know of well. It is worn by all the believers of Eashoa. I have my mother's."

Arthur looked at his friend curiously, "Why do you not wear it?"

Talcar looked at the ground, avoiding his friend's eyes.

"I know that this great God exists, I have seen His power. Yet I have not fully accepted Him as my own. I would feel awkward if I were to wear the pendent without truly accepting Him."

"I see. Maybe in time you will be able to wear it. I myself do not know that much of this God. I heard the stories, but have pain little attention to them. The only God I have ever known is Romulus."

Talcar looked at his friend saying, "Romulus wanted us dead, he is evil and unjust. Eashoa is different, Arthur. He is fair, and he truly loves us. That I have felt." Arthur studied his friend. "I will think about what you have said, but I would like to experience this God myself."

"I believe in time you will, Arthur."

Quinn was furious at finding Talcar and his friends had escaped. He called once again the great birds to come to him, and when he faced Yurin he said, "Yurin. I need you to once again go and capture Talcar and his friends. The boy must be sacrificed on the alter before Romulus!"

Yurin sneered. "Get him yourself. I'm not your lowly dog! I have not felt the power of Romulus calling me before you. Find someone else to do help you." With that, he shot off the castle with a screech into the air.

Quinn grew dark as he pondered what he was to do. Then he had an idea.

Lord Eagan owed a great favor to Quinn, so he agreed to help him hunt down the prince. He cared not who was killed as long as he paid off his debt to the magician." Quinn…there is one favor I would ask of you."

Quinn sighed, and looked at Lord Eagan. "My lord, you have asked me many a favor in the past. I grow quite weary of them."

"Ah, but this is a small one. I will surely help you in the search for the prince, but this small favor I ask is nothing. I have found favor with a woman who is very beautiful. The only dis-tasteful thing about her is that she is a believer in Eashoa. All that I ask is that you keep her within your castle for a few months, while I take care of your prince."

"She should be killed for her belief, my lord! How will you per sway her beliefs to Romulus? You know if you marry a believer, you yourself could be killed."

"I know that to be true. Don't worry she will be per swayed of her beliefs. I will make sure of that." He laughed.

"Since it is a small favor, I will do as you ask. One other thing, Eagan. I order that she must take part in the ceremony before you wed her."

"How do you know I am planning on wedding her?" Sneered Eagan with an evil grin.

"Then I insist that she take part in ceremony when she is swayed to Romulus. Understand?"

"I do, Quinn. Even if she is tied hand and foot, she will take part in your ceremony."


	7. Elena

Talcar and his friends were currently staying at Arthur's house. Arthur's mother and father gladly offered their home to the prince, and he found that though the cottage was small, he felt like he had a family that loved him. They shared all that they had, and Talcar felt terrible that his father's subjects were not being fairly treated. There was little work that could be found for the men, and if there were jobs, they did not pay well.

Talcar did not know where to go, because he doubted that though he had gotten away from Quinn, they would not rest until he was dead. Gideon had asked him if they should hide in the woods until the king had died, and then they could come out of hiding, and Talcar would be able to take the throne, as it would be rightfully his.

"No, I do not want to live like an outlaw, Gideon. Always hiding and fearing that we would be found. It's not my way. I want to fight back, and be were I should rightfully be."

"But you will be killed, Talcar! We must at least have some friends who will help us!"

"I know not of any friends. I fear we are truly alone in this." Said Talcar, growing quiet.

Elena looked out of the window, admiring the red sun as it sunk behind a hill. She hummed to herself as she got her and Tiana's dinner on the wooden table. She cut the bread, and put it in the stew she was making.

"Tiana! Dinner time!" she called, picking up the large bowl of stew and carrying it to the table. She ladled out the chunks of potato stew and poured it into their bowls. Tiana didn't come, and Elena sighed as she thought of the new dress she had sewn for her younger sister. It was a crisp blue dress with white frilly trim around the neck and waist. The bodice was white lined around the hem, and Tiana loved the dress dearly. Elena thought that Tiana must be admiring her new dress. She called again as she made her way to her sister's small room. Opening the door, she saw that she wasn't there. Her dress was gone from where it had lain on the bed, and Elena knew that Tiana must have put it on and had gone to show it off to some of her boy friends. She made her way outside the door and down the street, greeting the people she knew. She finally found Tiana at the home of Tiana's friend, Yovanne. The girls were giggling and talking as they cast shy glances towards the boys that were standing near by, talking. Elena hated to disrupt Tiana's fun, but she was hungry, and it was getting dark. "Come, my sister! Your supper is waiting. You may show your new dress tomorrow in school." Tiana pouted, but she came along with Elena as they walked home. Tiana skipped ahead, her new dress billowing around her. Elena smiled at her sister's youthfulness, glad that she was happy.

Lord Egan watched as Tiana ran inside their small cottage. He waited until she was fully inside before kicking his horse in the side, and galloping towards Elena. Elena heard the horse coming at her full speed, and she could see a man dressed in black on the large horse. His face was covered, and she saw that he was going to either harm her, or some other devilry. She lifted up her skirts, and ran as fast as she could towards the cottage. She heard the pounding hooves behind her, and she knew she wasn't going to make it. "TIANA!" She screamed, stumbling, and falling to the ground. The horse stopped beside her, panting and neighing. As Elena struggled to stand on her feet, she felt a piercing pain go up her left leg, and Elena knew that her ankle must have been either broken, or sprained. Her scream had attracted many people, and lights flickered on in cottages all around them. Tiana had by now come out of the cottage, and was running towards them. Elena felt herself being jerked upwards, and she struck out at the man. She felt her fist make contact with his face, and she heard a small grunt. He heaved her onto his horse, and as he mounted, she kicked him in the face. In turn he punched her, and she nearly fell from the horse as he fully mounted. Tiana had almost reached them, when the man kicked his horse, and they galloped off. Elena could hear Tiana's screams as they rode out of town, and she worried about her sister. _Who will take care of her? We have no other family! If I die, then she truly will be an orphan. _She just hoped that some of the villagers would take pity on the young girl.

Elena was a fighter, and though her face stung from the punch, and her ankle ached, she was not going to give up. She shouted over the wind at the man, "who are you, and what do you want with me?" She was met with silence, and she fumed silently.

"Though I have no qualms about Believers, I would think that you would treat a woman better, Lord Eagan. Look at her face!" Quinn disgustedly ran his finger along Elena's jaw, looking at a large bruise in the flickering firelight. They were on one of the towers in his castle, and Elena wondered what Eagan was going to do with her. She had been surprised upon seeing the magician, and wondered what he had to do with the Lord Eagan's plot.

"She is mine, Quinn. I may treat her as I wish. You keep her here, and I will go help you kill your prince." Elena tried to digest what she was hearing. What prince were they talking of killing? The only prince in the land was Prince Talcar, and he was away on a journey.

She asked Quinn if this was the prince they spoke of, and Quinn glanced at Eagan. "Perhaps we have spoken too much before this maiden. I will take her to her room."

He called for a guard, and the guard took her chain and pulled her down some steps. Her ankle still ached, and she had a hard time walking. She limped slowly down the steps, and thankfully her guard wasn't cruel. He saw that she was hurt, and walked slowly for her. Soon they reached her room, and Elena was surprised at how beautiful it was. A light pink canopy bed was centered by large oval windows. It did not look like the room was in a dark castle at all it looked as if it were in a large spacious house. The guard unlocked her chains, and closed the door. Elena heard the lock on the door, but she had expected it. She rubbed her sore wrists, and walked over to the bed and sat on it. She lifted up her leg to see her ankle, and saw that it was swollen and bruised. _I must have broken it!_ She thought, worrying. She wondered if there was a way she could wrap it up in something, or if she could clean it. She wandered around the room, looking for some water, or cloth. She saw a closed door on the other side of the room, and she cautiously opened it. Shock and anger filled her as she viewed the contents of the closet. Nightgowns, dresses and under clothes. Elena picked up one of the dresses, and put it in front of her, looking at herself in the closet mirror. It was just her size. She knew now what Lord Eagan had planned for her, and she was furious. She threw the dress down, and paced around the room. Her eye caught site of a beautiful nightgown, laid out of a chair. It was very revealing, and low cut. Elena grabbed the nightgown, and ripped it apart, more angry than she had ever been. _How dare he!_


	8. Believer

Lord Eagan had some friends who were willing to help with the capturing of the prince. Their names where the Lords Octavian, and Altenton. They were very close friends, and of like mind. They willingly offered their services to Eagan, free of charge as they were good friends. They in turn knew other men who would help with the search, and Lord Eagan knew he had a good start. He had found out that the prince had stayed in an inn not too long ago, and that he was currently in the small village of Eyne.

"If you would, please find out where the two friends Arthur and Gideon live. That may lead us to where the prince is." Eagan asked of Octavian. "Of course, my lord. It is an easy task."

Within one day, he had had the answer, and told Eagan right away.

"Both boys live in Eyne. Arthur's house is just on the edge of town, and Gideon's is in the southwest corner."

"We shall go and check both of them. Maybe this matter will be solved quicker than I thought! Onward!" With that, he led them down the hill overlooking Eyne. He had no permit of any sort to search the homes, but he had his own way of getting in the houses.

The three boys were in a large setting of woods beyond the small town of Eyne. They were hunting for some deer for Arthur's family, and so far they had gotten two does. Arthur strung another arrow, and said, "We should probably be getting back soon. Darkness comes fast upon us."

Talcar nodded his agreement, and said, "You are right, we should make our way back." The three rested in the stillness of the forest, enjoying the quiet and peace that came with it. Suddenly, the stillness was broken by a faint sound of something or someone crashing through the forest towards them at a fast speed. Gideon pulled Talcar to the ground, covered by the tall grass. Arthur dropped to the ground just as fast, and he tried to still his beating heart as the noise came closer. Arthur's young sister popped into view, as she searched frantically around for her brother. "ARTHUR!" She called, yelling as loud as she could. Arthur stood up, motioning for Gideon and Talcar to stay low in the grass. "What is the matter, little sister?" He asked, concerned.

"Some men are looking for Talcar, and they are mad! Mama sent me to find you and tell you to go away. The man wants to hurt you!"

Arthur tried to decipher what his young sister was saying.

"Some men came home, wanting us?"

"Yes, they asked if Talcar had been here, or is here. Father told them no, but I don't think they believed him. Mama sent me here. Arthur, you have to go away!" The young girl was crying now, and Arthur hugged his sister, meeting Gideon and Talcar's eyes. They had to run again.

Lord Eagan had no time for this. It was clear Arthur's father was stalling, and he had had quite enough. He dismounted from his horse, and came close to the man. He gritted through his teeth, "You will tell me where your son and Talcar are at right this moment, or my man will kill your wife." The man looked over at his wife, to see a man holding a knife to her throat. He started to shake, and he thought to himself, _surely the boys are far away by now._ "They are in the forest yonder, my lord."

"Very good. Now for your insolence..." he motioned to his man with the knife. Arthur's father let out a cry of grief as his wife fell to the ground, dead.

Talcar, Gideon and Arthur ran faster than they had ever run before. Arthur had made his sister promise to remain in the forest for at least half and hour before returning home. He had no idea whether or not the men would stick around, or harm anyone. He dared not take any chances.

"We must find someone to help us, we cannot do this alone!" gasped Talcar as they ran. The two boys nodded their agreement, wondering who could possibly help them. When they could run no more, darkness had fallen, and they were deep within an unknown forest. Talcar slowly eased himself on a fallen log, his friends beside him. "We are in our greatest need. We surely need Eashoa now." Said Talcar, covering his face with his hands. The two agreed, though they did not know Eashoa very well.

"I'll be right back…I need to be alone." Talcar mumbled, as he stood to his feet and walked away. His two friends glanced at each other, worried.

Talcar squeezed his eyes shut, daring the tears to spill out.

"I don't even know you, and here I am asking for your help. I want You so badly, Eashoa. Please show me what to do…and please help me to trust you. Please come into my heart, I want to become a Believer."

A few moments passed, and Talcar felt enormous relief as he felt a peace come over him. All his burdens, all the worries…were gone. Talcar dropped to his knees, worshipping his God.

He felt new and light as he stood up, and sighed. He was startled when he saw someone walking towards him. The man had dark, black curly hair, and he was wearing what appeared to be armor. A sort of light radiated from him, and Talcar half closed his eyes. The man was tall, and very muscular. Talcar wondered who this man was, and asked him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aron. Now that you are a believer and accept Him, it's time to get you to a safe place. Where are your friends?"

"Back there a ways. I will go get them. But first…_what_ are you?"

Aron smiled. "I am a warrior for the King!"

As Talcar went to get his friends, two more Warriors came. Their names

where Ahm and Val. Gideon and Arthur were both stunned when

they saw the Warriors, and it showed plainly on their faces. The Warriors

smiled at each other, each thinking about when they had been the same way. The Warriors introduced themselves to Gideon and Arthur, and then they were off. They did indeed have wings, and they were huge. Each wing was as tall as a fully grown man, and each was as wide as a ten year old child. Aron held Talcar around the waist, Ahm held Gideon, and Val held Arthur. The boys were amazed at how quickly they rose into the sky, and at the speed they were going. Gideon looked over at Talcar, asking "how did you do this, friend?" Talcar shook his head.

"It was not I who did this miracle, but Eashoa. I asked Him to be mine, and I as His." Gideon looked at him in amazement, and Arthur looked at him and smiled. He could see the difference in Talcar's face, and he was glad.


	9. Romulus and the Vwalls

Elena willed herself to calm down. _Eashoa, please help me to be still and to trust you. Please protect me and Tiana from evil, and please…please show me a way out of here before Eagan gets back._

Elena was tired, so she decided to crawl in the big bed and try and get some sleep. _One more thing, Eashoa, please don't let Eagan come barging in here while I am sleeping._

"He was not anywhere in the forest, we searched everywhere!" Lord Eagan fumed, pacing in the room. Quinn sat before a large, old book. He slowly flipped through the pages, ignoring Eagan. The man had failed him, that was for sure. He needed the Vwals badly; he couldn't order them here without Romulus's approval.

"Come back tomorrow." He told Eagan, dismissing him by walking out of the room. Once again he went into his room, fearing that Romulus would be angry, but needing guidance. Once Romulus was within him, his heart fluttered all around. He was very afraid that Romulus would hurt him, but he need not have feared. _Call the Vwals before me, they shall do as I order, Quinn. I need blood soon…I want the prince brought before my alter tomorrow, or many will perish. I need more blood than the prince's. I want the pure young woman brought before me that is within this castle. I need her blood. _Quinn shivered, but was rebuked by Romulus. _You need not worry, my faithful servant. When all this is passed, I will use you for far greater means. Do as I ask and all will be well._

Talcar couldn't believe what was happening. They just kept going up.

They had passed through clouds, and he could see the disbelief on his friends faces as they climbed steadily upwards. Talcar gasped as they suddenly passed through some thick clouds, and he found himself looking at an extremely large mountain. It rose far taller than any mountain he had ever seen, and he could see a large cave in the side of it. As the Warriors swooped down towards it, he could see hundreds of other Warriors coming to and fro from the mouth of the cave. They were all different. Some where Asian, some where Indian, but they all looked extremely strong and fierce. They then entered the cave, and were gently set down. Talcar's eyes were immediately drawn to the left wall of the cave, where he could see a large pendant carved out of the wall. A large sapphire jewel glistened in the sunlight from the wall, and Talcar looked at Arthur to see if this was the same pendent described in his dream. Arthur looked at him in shock, confirming his suspicions. Val noticed their glances, and he put his hand on Arthur, smiling. "It is indeed the very same you saw in your vision, Arthur. Eashoa has blessed you with a great gift!"

"But what does my vision mean, Val?" Arthur asked, puzzled. "What does the dark haired man and young maiden mean?"

"Please, sit down first. It is quite a long story…"

After hearing about Elena and her capture, Talcar was quite furious.

"Who would treat a lady in such a way?" He asked Val.

"A man who has no conscience. He only looks out for himself, and besides-he is under Romulus' power. That's reason enough."

"We must go and surely rescue her from Eagan and Quinn! We cannot let her be forced into the ceremony for Romulus." Gideon said, worried.

A blond curly haired Warrior walked up to Aron saying, "We have just found out that Quinn plans on sacrificing Elena tomorrow. Eashoa says tomorrow morning we go and rescue her.

"Can we come along to help?" asked an eager Gideon. The Warrior smiled, and nodded. "We will outfit you with new swords and bows. Our weapons are like no others." The boys had long noticed that, and looked again at Aron's huge sword that hung from his side. It was very sharp, and very beautiful. Every time Aron moved, it flashed in the smallest light gloriously. Each Warrior was outfitted with a sword, and other various weapons. "Who besides the Lord Egan and Quinn will we be fighting?" asked Arthur. Aron looked at him grimly answering, "Romulus's demons, and possibly the Vwalls. If the Vwalls do come, it will be an ugly battle. Do you know the history of the Vwalls?"

The boys shook their heads. "Hundreds of years ago, the Vwalls were not evil or on Romulus's side at all. They were merely wild creatures that lived in the deep forests, minding their own ways. Romulus decided he needed them for his own purpose, and he tried to figure a way so that he could make them his own. Forming in the shape of an extremely large Vwall, he swooped down on them and challenged their leader with taunts and jeers. He said that he wanted to be the leader, and he wanted to fight the Vwall for the leadership. The Vwall was so angry, that he agreed, and the battle began. Romulus had made himself to be extremely strong, and he killed the other Vwall with no trouble. As he was the leader, he announced that they were all going to go work for the great god Romulus. Any who protested were quickly killed. Romulus then appointed a young Vwall as leader, and made a medallion for him to wear. This medallion would control the Vwall's actions, and so that Romulus could make sure that the Vwall leader was doing everything he wanted him to do. The medallion could never be taken off of his neck by himself, or anyone else except Romulus, Eashoa, or a Warrior. The Vwall was merely a toy, being used by Romulus to do what he wanted. I believe you have met that young Vwall. His name is Yurin, and he would be about two hundred and thirty years old by now. The Vwalls live a long life, but are controlled by this medallion. Quinn's medallion also controls him somewhat, but he is different, because he wants the power, he wants Romulus. Yurin does not."

The boys were shocked at hearing this story, and tried to take it all in.

"So if the medallion were taken off of Yurin's neck, all would be restored, and Romulus would be overturned?" asked Talcar hopefully.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Romulus himself must be killed. He may try and escape death by entering Quinn for protection. Quinn may need to be killed. I hope to make things easier by catching Romulus unawares in his own form."

"What is his own form?" asked Arthur slowly.

"He looks much like a Warrior like myself. He has wings, but the color of his wings are black, and his skin is the color of red. His eyes do not see in our beautiful colors like Eashoa made us to see them, his vision only sees distorted images. His body is old and deformed. When Eashoa cast him out of out midst, Romulus's body began slowly breaking. Make no mistake; he is powerful, especially after he has drunken his fill of innocent blood." The last statement reminded them all of Elena, and they each felt a renewed longing to go and rescue her.

Elena sat up in the large bed, stretching. She hoped that the prince had gotten away from Eagan, and was safe. She got out of the bed, and looked again around her, wondering if there was a way to make a weapon out of something. She looked at her ankle, relieved to find the swelling had gone down. She looked in the mirror at her face, flinching when she saw the large bruise that crossed her face. She touched the area tenderly, seeing how sensitive it was. Elena nearly jumped in surprise when the door opened abruptly.

"Tisk tisk! What has happened to the beautiful gown that I bought for _us?_"

Elena glared at the Lord Eagan as he slowly circled the room. Elena picked up a large vase that sat on a shelf near her, and readied arm to hurl it at the man if he came any closer. "If you dare to come closer, I would be happy to throw this at your head, you filthy dog!"

"My, my. Such strong words from a lady who has no control over the situation. You might as well submit to my authority, Elena. Go ahead, throw the vase. You do, and I can have you thrown in a dungeon and tortured!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Elena was tempted to throw the vase out of spite and anger. She'd rather be tortured than be forced to do other things with Eagan. With an angry yell, she threw a perfectly aimed throw at Eagan's head, and she watched in horror as the vase struck his head, shattering. In surprise she saw him fall to the ground, quite still. She walked slowly towards him, afraid he was dead. Leaning over him, she was relieved to see that he was still breathing, and she knew that if she were to escape, now was the time. Turning over quickly, she crept to the door. Her hand was upon it when-


	10. Sacrifice

The door opened, and in walked Quinn. He took in the situation, and quickly closed the door behind him. "GUARDS!" Elena soon heard the guards pounding on the door. Quinn let them in, and told them to tie Elena up, and bring her to a certain room. Elena struggled and landed some severe blows to some of the guards' legs, but she was still pulled down some steps into a small room with a closet. They sat her down on a wooden bench, and left the room.

Eagan sat up slowly, rubbing his head and groaning.

"Blasted girl." He felt someone put a cool cloth on his head, and he grunted his appreciation. He opened his eyes to see Quinn above him, looking worried.

"Easy, Lord Eagan. Everything is under control now."

"Where is Elena?"

"She has been taken care of. Don't worry yourself over her."

Eagan fully sat up now, and question Quinn, "Don't harm her! I still want her as my own. Where is she?"

Quinn looked at Eagan calmly saying, "Getting ready for the ceremony. Romulus has ordered she be killed for him, Eagan. It is what he has ordered." Eagan looked at Quinn in shock. Elena was _his_, not Romulus's! He would not have it. He stood up quickly, groaning when the pain in his head grew more painful. "Quinn, she is mine! I will not let her blood be spilled. Help me!" Quinn shook his head darkly.

"The master has ordered, Lord Eagan. There is nothing we can do! If you or anyone else interferes, you will be killed instantly!"

The Lord Eagan knew this to be true, and he hated that fact.

"Fine. You cannot expect me at the ceremony then."

"Romulus will not be pleased at your absence!" Eagan considered what Quinn said, and knew he did not want Romulus's wrath to fall on him.

He must take part in the ceremony.

Two older women entered the room where Elena was. They held soft white garments, and the guard that came with them unlocked Elena's chains. One of the women walked over to a large bowl like tub that was made in the wall, and she dumped a pail of water that she held in it. Over several more trips back and forth from the room, the tub was filled, and Elena could see steam rising from the hot water. The other woman shut the door behind the guard as he left, and then came over to Elena. She was startled when the woman began pulling her dress off of her, and she protested, gently pushing the woman's hands away.

The woman tried again, reaching for Elena. Elena once again pushed the wrinkled hands away, and the woman then stopped reaching for her. She opened the door, and walked out, the other woman following her. The door shut, and Elena was puzzled. What were they doing? Her question was soon answered when Elena noticed a strange green smoke coming up from under the door and out from small holes in the ceiling. The smoke came closer and closer to her, and Elena felt panic. She stood on the bench, noticing a strong smell. The smoke grew thick around her, and then she noticed that she was having trouble breathing. She started coughing, and then choking. The smell penetrated her senses, and she fell to the ground, nearly unconscious as she couldn't breathe. Then, suddenly the smoke drained away, and with it the smell. She felt her breath come back, and she opened her eyes and looked around. All the smoke was gone, and the door had opened. The two women were back, and they just stood there, looking at her. Then, they closed the door again, and one of them helped her to stand up. The woman once again began taking Elena's clothes off, and this time she didn't protest. She never wanted to experience what she had just been through ever again. She could still faintly smell the strong odor, and she shivered. Once Elena's clothes were off, she was led over to the large tub, and got in. The water was warm, and it felt good to Elena, as she had been sleeping in her clothes, and felt grime all over her from her ride the night before. She felt herself relaxing, and a pleasant odor replaced the other one as one woman poured a sticky substance from a vial into the water. The woman began massaging Elena with the water and substance, and Elena almost fell asleep from the warmth and smell of it. Soon her hair had been washed, as well as the rest of her body, and she was gently pulled from the tub and dried carefully. She was dressed in a soft white cotton dress that was extremely comfortable, and beautiful. A gold colored belt was wrapped around her waist, and two shining earrings were placed in her ears. She wore soft satin slippers, and Elena wondered why she was being dressed this way. It was if she were going to be married!

They were ready. As they lifted off into the air, Talcar felt stronger, braver, and more like a man. They were going to go defeat Romulus, free the Vwalls, and rescue the fair Elena. It couldn't have sounded better.

He looked over at his friends who were being carried by Val and Ahm, and they grinned back at him. It was time!

Yurin felt Romulus calling him, and knew it was time for the ceremony. He hated the ceremonies, the spilling of blood. There were times when Romulus entered him, and when that happened, the evil side of him came out, and he loved destruction and evil. But when Romulus was away, and he was himself, he hated Romulus. If given the chance, he would join the Warriors in destroying Romulus and his creatures. There would be thousands of creatures at the ceremony, and Yurin cringed just thinking about them. They were disgusting, vile creatures. Yurin knew that Romulus would be controlling all of them, possibly entering all of them at the same time. Yurin almost thought that better, because he would hate being himself and just standing there while an innocent person would be killed to satisfy Romulus's hunger. He lifted off the branch he had been sitting on with a great flap of his wings. He soared in the sky, letting himself glide in the wind.

Elena was led from the room, down a long hallway, and into an enormous room. Stone steps leading up to an elaborate table was the centerpiece, with wooden benches all around. The table was the thing that caught Elena's eye. Carved all around the sides was the medallion, with a bright red jewel in the middle. What caused her concern right away were the leather straps on the table, bolted down. A huge statue of a man, or thing stood by the table, on either side. Dread filled Elena as she viewed the statues and table. She knew what the table was used for, and it sickened her. She also knew now what was to become of her.

Gideon watched as they grew closer and closer to the monstrous castle. The countryside around it seemed so _still._ No sound could be heard but the wind through the Warrior's wings as they quietly swooped downwards. They were all ready to fight, and Gideon could feel adrenalin and a peace come through his body.

Elena cried out and struggled from the women. She wrenched herself from them, and ran across the room, looking for a way out. The two guards that had accompanied them grimly marched after her, their swords unsheathed. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, lady. You've got no choice in the matter." Elena ignored their words and ran around them, back to the door they had come through. She yanked the handle on the door over and over again, but it wouldn't budge. The two guards grabbed her, one by the waist, and one by the arms. They dragged her over to the table, careful not to hurt her. They knew if she was harmed in any way, Romulus would be furious. He demanded his sacrifices to be pure, unharmed in any way, and unblemished. The substance from the vial in the bath had healed her bruise, and also her ankle Elena had noticed as soon as she had gotten out of the tub. She was a perfect sacrifice. Elena was lifted up, and laid on the table. She kicked and punched one of the guards in the face, but the muscular man seemed to not notice or care as he strapped her arms down. The other man tied down her legs, and when they both stepped back, Elena saw the men look at her in a way she didn't care to see. "Such a waste." One of the men muttered as they stepped down the steps from the table. Soon Elena heard the door close, and she knew she was alone. _Eashoa, please help me now! I am terrified, and I feel so helpless. If I am to die, please let me die defending You, as a martyr. I don't want to die being sacrificed to an evil god…help me!_

As Yurin entered the castle, he saw the thousands of swarms of creatures entering from every opening of the castle. Through doors, windows, cracks they came. Blackness flew or crawled everywhere. Yurin shook off of his wing a small, demonic creature that had fallen on him. Yellow eyes and teeth hissed at him as the little thing went tumbling on the ground. Yurin flew on in the castle, heading towards the ceremonial room.

Aron saw the last of the creatures enter the castle, and he took a moment to bow his head. _My great father, strengthen me as I take on this great evil. Be with my every move as I demolish Romulus and his creatures, and please help me as I release the Vwalls from their chains. Please be with the young men that are with us, and guide their steps. Amen._

Elena's eyes grew wide as the doors to the rooms burst open, and creatures great and small quickly filled the empty room. With them came a sickening sulfur smell that made her nauseous. The creatures came all around her, some even being as bold as to hop onto the table. Their jeering yellow eyes taunted her as they cackled and leered at her. They were extremely noisy, and as Elena closed her eyes to pray, she had a hard time giving all her attention to Eashoa as she prayed to him.

Yurin alighted on a section of a bench, and he looked around the room. He spotted Elena tied to the table, and saw all of the creatures around her getting closer and closer. They dared not touch her, but Yurin knew they would get as close as they could until Romulus came. He felt anger and pity for her, but he knew he had to hide his feelings, because soon Romulus would make his appearance.


	11. Warriors!

All the creatures were silent. The magician Quinn had entered the room, wearing a long, black robe that covered his head. He as always, wore the large medallion on his neck, and as he made his way to the steps of the alter, he glanced around to see who was present. _Lord Eagan's not here._

He noticed it right away. _He shall have Romulus's wrath to deal with now._

He could not care less if the lord were killed as the man was rather a pest.

"Let your voices be silent as we call the great god Romulus for his sacrifice." With that, Quinn began a loud wailing cry that was heard throughout the room. The other creatures closed their eyes, silently calling Romulus. Yurin closed his eyes also, but made no move to call Romulus. Unless Romulus was controlling him, he would rather die than worship or call the false god.

Quinn felt the power of Romulus coming, and he let out a more piercing wail than before, giving him his all. He took out a dagger from beneath his robe, and walked towards a small lamb that was bound by the steps. The lamp bleated and struggled against the rope, but with one swoop, the lamb's head was chopped off, and Quinn held the head in the air with a cry of, "Romulus! Romulus! Romulus!"

Elena was not sickened by the sight of the lamb's head-she was furious! She could only imagine how she was to be killed.

Quinn walked over to Elena, lifting the lamb over her body. Elena could see the man was not himself, but was being controlled by a demon. She winced slightly when the lamb's blood was sprinkled lightly over her face and body. Suddenly, Quinn stopped what he was doing, and stepped back from the table, and rushed down the steps. He lay facedown on the ground, his head towards the table. All was completely still, and Elena knew Romulus had come.

King Kean kneeled down in his garden, the place where he'd been walking when he'd felt Romulus's presence. He bowed before the demented figure that appeared before him. "Come with me." Was all that was whispered from the figure before King Kean felt himself being pulled away.

Elena felt a dark, sickening pressure coming down on her. The room darkened, and then she saw from the darkness something forming.

She saw one huge wing, then two, each on the side of a man. His face was cruel, and ugly. Elena could hardly look at him as she saw his skin blood red. He was the epitome of evil. His eyes blazed with victory as he looked at all how bowed before him. Then he slowly gazed at Elena, flying over towards her. As soon as he had moved, Quinn stood up, as did all the creatures. Romulus settled himself on his throne near the table. He looked gleefully at Elena, rubbing his chin. "You are even better than I thought you would be. Pure, beautiful, and perfect. But there are a few people missing. Where is the Lord Eagan, and where is the prince Talcar that I demanded be here?" saying these things, he looked at Quinn.

Quinn looked uncertainly at Romulus. "My king, the prince escaped, and we never found a trace of him. I believe the Warriors-" "SILENCE!" Roared Romulus. "I will not have the Warriors or Eashoa spoken in my presence. The next person who does, dies." There was complete silence as Quinn shook with fear. He had failed, and he remembered what Romulus had said to him if Talcar wasn't captured. He had said _thousands would die._

Romulus indeed remembered what he had said, and he breathed heavily, smoke coming out of his nostrils. "You insufferable worm. After this day, I will demolish this land, and start anew. The world will soon be conquered by me, and the king will help me. You are merely a tool that I can get rid of easily…yet I will spare you still." Quinn bowed before Romulus, showing his thanks. With that, Romulus dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and motioned in the crowd for someone to come forward. King Kean came forward, bowing. Romulus gestured for the king to sit beside him, smiling. Kean willingly came forward, and took his spot. Romulus then said, "Let the ceremony begin." With that, drums began to pound, and Romulus came to the table. His hand came to Elena's face, stroking it. He sneered at her, and Elena decided to do something since she was fairly certain she was going to die anyway. She spit in his face. Her spittle landed directly on his forehead, and Elena could see steam coming from the little spot. Romulus's eyes blazed, and his hands came around her neck. He began choking her, and Elena struggled to breathe. When she had nearly passed out, his hold loosened, and he backed away from her. "It would not do to have you dead or bruised quite yet." He then asked for the knife that Quinn held, and Quinn gave it to him gladly. Romulus held the dagger to his mouth, and licked the blood off of it, watching Elena's face as he did so. Elena now nearly gagged, and she could see Romulus was enjoying it.

Talcar was growing impatient. "Can't we go now?" he asked, looking at Aron. Aron looked at him and nodded, and grabbed him around the waist. They quietly swooped down, and then they silently entered the castle.

Elena closed her eyes, pleading with Eashoa to save her.

"He's not going to save you, fair one. You're all mine now!

A sacrifice to me. And I am thirsty." Said Romulus, reading her mind.

He watched her veins pulsing madly, and he put his hand on her chest,

feeling her heart beating wildly. Elena's eyes popped open at his touch,

and once again felt anger at what was happening. Romulus grabbed the dagger,

pointing it at Elena's heart.

They flew through windows, and doors coming closer and closer to the

Ceremonial room. Arthur could feel the depressing darkness pressing

down on him. He prayed to Eashoa for guidance, and as they got closer, he heard Val say, "Get ready, here we go!" and with that, Aron kicked open a huge iron door. No human man would have been able to, but then again Aron was no Man. With that kick, they were all in, and as they flew in, Arthur could see and hear shrieking demons flying about, some attacking the Warriors. He felt himself being gently set down, and he knew it was time to fight.

Talcar swung his sword right and left, felling creatures as they came by

the hundreds. Gideon did the same, as did Arthur. Aron headed towards

the alter, killing creatures as he went. In the back of his mind he

remembered he needed to try and help Yurin. He was stopped by a large

creature that swung a sword of his own him, and Aron was surprised at

how strong the creature was. It roared and swung at him, but Aron avoided the blow, and as the creature tried to pull his arm back around, Aron sliced right through him. Aron then continued on, trying to spot Romulus.

Talcar had just finished fighting a creature, and noticed that the

creatures seemed to be thinning out. He looked around for his friends, and saw both Arthur and Gideon engaged in a fight. He saw Aron heading towards the alter, but saw that Elena wasn't on the alter.

As soon as the Warriors had burst in, Romulus had cut her ropes, and lifted her into his arms. Despite her struggles, she soon found herself flying in the air, going faster than she had ever gone before.

Elena kicked and punched, but it was no use, for they were already out of the room, flying upwards, out of the castle. The wind blew her hair wildly as she looked down at the ground, now far away. "What do you want with me?" she asked Romulus. He didn't answer.

Aron suddenly heard in his spirit, _Go outside. _Obeying the voice of Eashoa, Aron called his men after him. They all swooped outside, and Aron just barely caught glimpse of Romulus speedily flying away, carrying a kicking figure. "Val, come with me. The rest of you stay here, and try and release Yurin." With that, he shot off of the ground, Val close behind.


	12. Free

Yurin knew someone was following him, and he surely hoped it wasn't Romulus. He flew forward, then doubled back and hid behind a section of a stone wall. His follower was none other than the very boy he had stolen not two days ago. Talcar crept forward, then jumped when a voice asked him, "What is it you want, my King?" Talcar turned around to face Yurn. "Only you, Yurin. I heard that you wanted freedom from Romulus. Is it true?" Yurin could hardly contain his eagerness. 

"Yes, it is true! I do not willingly do as Romulus wants. He himself enters my body to make me do things. If only this medallion were cut from me, so that I and my birds may be free again." Talcar remembered that Aron had told him that only a warrior or Eashoa could cut the medallion with their sword, yet he could not just stand there without trying. Yurin knew this also, and he was surprised when Talcar raised his sword saying, "I must try. Keep still now!" and with that, he slid his sword through one of the chains, using all the power he had to try and cut it. Talcar nearly fell when he used his power when it wasn't needed. The chain fell apart like he was slicing through cloth, and the chain fell to the ground. Yurin felt tears in his eyes, and he felt like a new bird. Without the chain, he didn't feel normal. Now that it was gone, he felt so _light!_ He spread out his wings, and flew in the courtyard, enjoying the lightness and joy he felt. He alighted next to Talcar, not knowing what to say. "I of course want to be a follower of Eashoa now. I want to thank you, Talcar. You are my King, and your father doesn't have the courage, the strength, and the wisdom that you have." Talcar smiled his thanks at the kind words, then said, "We had better go find the others. Aron and Val have gone to get Elena back. Ahm and the rest will be happy to hear about you!"

Romulus set Elena down in the cave, then folded his wings, and walked to the opening. Elena watched him walk away, surprised again at how muscular he was. If he were a human without the red skin, he would have been very handsome, but as he was not, his face looked almost deformed, and his red skin was sickening. He scanned the sky, found what he was looking for, and muttered, "I will enjoy the challenge of fighting with Aron. He was like a brother to me…" Elena wondered what Romulus was talking about. Like a brother? She asked him. "What do you mean, like a brother?" Romulus looked at her, arrogance written all over his face. "I used to be a warrior. Aron and I were great friends, he was closer to me than almost everyone else, except for Eashoa. Then I got tired of Eashoa's rules, and the way he treated us. Basically like slaves! I decided that I was too wise, and too strong to be treated in such a way, so I challenged Eashoa, telling Him that I was better. _Of course_ Eashoa threw me out, being completely unfair. He knew I was better suited being God, and he hated me for it!" 

Elena could not believe what she was hearing, and was between either laughing at the stupidity of it, or getting angry because of the way he treated Eashoa. "You deserved exactly what you got, Romulus. You really should have been killed, but then Eashoa's plan wouldn't have worked."

"You dare speak to me in this manner? Let me say that _you_ would not be alive right now if I didn't need you."

Aron and Val stepped into the cave opening, swords at the ready. "Let her go, Romulus. She need not be included in this fight. It will be between just you and I." Aron stepped forward, then stopped when Romulus came out from the cave. He held Elena in his arms, holding her prisoner. He needed not a sword to hold her there, for his arms were so strong that he could have crushed her, but he still held his mighty sword pointed at her heart. "I chose what we do, Aron. You and Eashoa cannot control me! If I want her included in this, then she will be included!"

Elena tried to still her beating heart, but it was no use. Romulus could easily kill her. She looked at Aron's eyes, and found him looking steadily back at her. He gave her a slow smile that reached his eyes, and Elena felt an immediate peace come over her as she smiled back. She needed to trust.

Romulus felt a momentary feeling of pain suddenly. It took him a moment to realize why, and when he did, he yelled at the top of his lungs. "AHHHHHHH!" Aron, Val and Elena were all startled, and wondered what had happened. Romulus breathed heavily, fuming. 

"Yurin has been released from his medallion." He spit out, grabbing Elena in a tighter hold. Aron felt an enormous relief that Yurin was free, and he sent out a silent prayer that Eashoa would send the Vwalls to come help. 

Aron's prayer was heard, and Yurin soon called all of the Vwalls in the country (or the world, for that matter!) together. Talcar was carried by Yurin, and the two others were carried by Warriors as they streamed towards the cave. The number of Vwalls were thousands, and Talcar could only grin as he saw all the power and strength Eashoa had. It was amazing. 

Aron knew that Romulus could kill Elena without caring less. But he also knew that there was a weapon that Romulus could not overpower. Aron nodded at Val, then slowly reached into his cloak. Romulus's eyes widened, and he let out a yell as he saw what Aron held in his hands. A sapphire pendant. Aron threw the pendant to Elena, who reached out with a hand and caught it. As soon as she had, it was like someone had shocked Romulus. He instantly dropped Elena on the ground, and reared back. He knew now that the woman was protected, and no harm could be done to her as long as she held the pendant. In a way, it was like his own medallion, but much more powerful, and unlike his medallion, no harm could be done to the person who held it. Romulus then drew his sword, panting heavily and glaring at Aron. Aron stepped to Romulus, ready to do battle. The two got closer and closer, while Val quickly helped Elena to her feet, and moved her to the side. 

The two swords clashed, and Romulus made a quick side blow as the swords came back down. Aron quickly blocked it, and landed a fierce blow on Romulus's sword. As the two fought back and forth, Elena looked down at the pendant she held in her hand. She could feel warmth radiating from it, and she thanked Eashoa for protecting her. 

Lord Eagan stumbled down the corridor to the ceremonial room. He hadn't watched the ceremony, but he knew things were going badly when he saw Romulus fly off with Elena out of the window. Lord Eagan now felt fear that Romulus would soon come after him and kill him for not being present during the ceremony. He went to his room, and scrambled to find a bag to put some belongings in. 

Talcar felt firm ground on his feet as Yurin set him down, and with a long _shiiing_ he unsheathed his sword. He heard two more swords being unsheathed, and felt joy and strength in his heart for his best friends. 

As Arthur gripped his sword in his hands, he thought to himself, _though I would rather read a book than fight with a sword, I would never trade this moment with anything. If I die beside or for my friends, then let it be as Eashoa commands! _Gideon's thoughts were much the same, and there was determination on their faces as they took up either side of Talcar. Yurin and the rest of the Vwalls flew right above them, ready at Talcar's command to attack. Talcar had never been in command of any battle situation before, but he had enough battle experience to know what needed to be done, and the positions to be placed. 

Eagan placed a flask of wine in his bag, along with a pouch of mean and bread. "You coward! Do you dare run from Romulus right after he has noticed your absence in the ceremonial room? You have already angered him, will you still yet go further by running?"

The Lord Eagan faced Quinn, and sighed. 

"Romulus has taken Elena for his own, and therefore I think I have every right to leave this place. Romulus never _ordered_ me to be present in the ceremony, so he should not be angry by me. It is enough that we must sacrifice things to him daily, and obey his every command. But now, you say he wants me present at doings when he has not even commanded it!"

Quinn fumed silently, biding his words. 

"If you leave this castle, I fear Romulus will kill you, Eagan. At least go see if you can help him fight the Warriors!"

"What! Go fight the Warriors? Are you mad, magician? They could easily kill me with one blow!"

"That is beside the point. Perhaps Romulus would forgive you, and do you a favor by entering your body and using you to fight."

"Quinn, here is what I have been meaning to say plainly." Said Eagan, wiping his glistening brow. "Being a follower of Romulus has not only been tiring, it has also been frightening, and seemingly foolish. I know that Romulus is powerful, and can easily kill me, but I am done."

Quinn stared at Eagan, not comprehending what the man was saying. 

"Do you mean to say that you are no longer a follower of Romulus? This cannot be done! By order of Romulus himself, any coward or person who decides to strip themselves of his power and decision will be killed!"

Lord Eagan had already known this to be true, yet he pleaded with Quinn.

"You yourself say that Romulus will come after me. So let me by, Quinn. You are the closest friend that I have ever had, and you must not let me die!"

Quinn studied the man before him, scowling. He was by no means a friend of Eagan's, and he despised the man. He also knew that if cornered, Eagan would gladly kill himself rather than be turned over to Romulus to be killed. Quinn did not want this to happen, for he wanted to see for himself Eagan being torn apart by Romulus. Cowards deserved to be killed.

"Go your way, Eagan. Get out of here." With that, he walked out of the room. Eagan stifled his surprise at Quinn's reaction as he gathered the rest of his things. He walked out of the room, and was about to walk to the courtyard, when he felt his muscles stiffening up, and felt pain shooting through his body. As his muscles locked up, he fell to the ground, moaning. Quinn stood behind him, his hands still stretched out before him towards Eagan. A blue smoke drifted from them, and Quinn smiled faintly as he ordered guards to lock up the Lord Eagan. 


	13. Battleground

Romulus knew he needed the help of his demons, and so he summoned them. Yurin and the Vwalls spotted the demons from far off, and he alerted Talcar. Talcar was not worried, in fact he was rather relieved. He would rather be fighting demons than be standing there, watching Aron fight Romulus. As the demons descended down on them, Talcar gave the order for the Vwalls to attack the demons. Yurin gladly pierced the air with his gladness, and the Vwalls steadily made their way to the demons. 

Yurin met head on with the leader of the demons, a large bird with the head of a ram. The horns protruding from the head were twisted and as sharp as knives. Yurin saw the horns long before reaching the creature, and at the last moment he swung to the side to avoid them, while striking the creature with a fierce blow with his beak. You must understand that Vwall's beaks are not ordinary beaks. They are sharp and curved, and can stab as well as any sword. His blow pierced deep into the creature's skin, and the creature let out a roar of anger, and pain. In return, he attacked just as savagely, and only by twisting himself around was Yurin able to avoid a deadly blow. Back and forth they flew, dive-bombing to attack one another again, and again. 

King Kean had fallen to the ground when the Warriors had burst in, and he crawled around wings, feet, and claws as he made his way to the door. Once he was out of the castle, he broke into a run, fearing for his life. He wondered what was to happen now that the Warriors were fighting with Romulus, and what would happen if Romulus were defeated. Finding the thought outrageous, Kean shook the thought from his mind, and continued on into a small village nearby, where he could buy a horse and get back to his castle. He had no idea what Romulus had in store for him. 

Gideon swung at a demon, his sword connecting to it, and killing it. He swung again and again, felling demons with every blow. He looked to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of Arthur or Talcar, but he didn't see them anywhere amongst the horde of creatures and Vwalls. Then, he heard Talcar shout, "Forward! We must thin out these demons as well as we can!"

With that, Gideon swung harder and faster than he had ever swung before, and gave more strength to every swing.

Aron felt that the fight must be coming to an end, though the demons never stopped coming. Even though he was fighting with Romulus, demons came at him from behind, biting his neck, or trying to peck his eyes. He found it hard and extremely annoying, and he yelled out, "I could use a little help over here!" 

Before he had even finished speaking, he felt another presence beside him, and saw Val swinging at the little demons that were bothering him so. Aron yelled his thanks, and then focused on the demon before him. Romulus was tiring, but he still had plenty of fight left in him. 

Elena had backed against a rock wall, watching the battle. She wanted to help so badly! She just wished she had a sword, or arrows. She longed for her own sword, despite its rustiness and use. She busied herself by trying to locate the three boys, and the Warriors. She was counting all the Warriors, when she saw Talcar fighting with a large demon. Wanting to see him fighting, Elena stepped forward to catch a better glimpse. As she stepped forward, her foot caught on a root protruding from the ground, and she fell hard. Smacking her face on the ground, Elena groaned, then sat up. Pushing her hair away from her face, she suddenly noticed she was no longer holding the pendant. So did someone else, and Elena gasped as she saw an enormous creature coming towards her with great speed. Frantically looking around for the pendant, Elena stood up. The creature was like no other one there. He had the body of a man, with the head of a mutilated ant. In his hands he held a great spear, and in his other hand, he held a rapier. Elena heard a loud gnashing clicking noise as the creature came closer, and closer. The pendant was nowhere to be seen, and Elena knew she had to run. What she didn't know was that the creature could fly, and as she started to run, wings unfolded from the creature's back, and it swooped down on her. Elena let out a frightened gasp as she felt strong arms circle around her waist, and pick her up. She knew there was no reason the creature would spare her, and she punched and kicked at the creature's lower, human body. The well aimed kicks earned her a blow to the head from the creature as it steadily climbed upwards in the air. 

At last Yurin pierced deep into his opponent's heart, and the creature fluttered to the ground. Yurin took a deep breath, and swung around back towards the battleground. He saw the ant-man with Elena and put on a burst of speed after them. 

Talcar killed another creature, and turned around to fight another, but was surprised when there were none to meet him. A few fluttered here and there, taking half-hearted swoops towards some Warriors, but most of the demons had flown away, or had been killed. Stepping over the dead demon littered ground, he made his way over to Arthur who was wiping off his sword. His jerkin was torn, and a deep cut could be seen on his face as he surveyed the skies, and ground. Talcar clapped him on the shoulder, but Arthur turned to him with a hug. Talcar blinked back tears as he felt anther strong hug from his back, and he felt an enormous relief that both of his friends were alive.

Gideon put his sword back in his sheath, and he sighed as he said, "It was a fierce battle today, brothers! It is a glorious thing that not one of us, or the Warriors fell!" The others agreed, and Talcar looked around for Aron. He was still fighting with Romulus, but Talcar could see that Aron was winning this battle. Aron pulled back his sword and swung yet again, and I know that if that blow had made it to Romulus, it would have killed him. But suddenly, Romulus wasn't there. In an instant, Romulus had disappeared, and Aron stood there, momentarily stunned. Then just as fast, Aron sheathed his sword, and walked over to the boys.

"My guess is that he has entered someone. We'll not defeat him today."

Gideon was frustrated. "But after all we have done, and all the demons we have killed! When will this battle ever end?"

"When the time is right, friend. We have done good this day."

Gideon knew Aron was right, but it still didn't lift his sour mood. 

King Kean had finally gotten to his castle, and he had changed his clothing, and freshened up. He now sat on his throne, thinking through some important matters than needed attention. He reached for his inkwell, but paused as he felt something. A black blob crawled up his leg, and Kean stifled a scream when he saw it. He knew who it was, but that didn't still his fears. _Not now! I have matters to attend to! _He thought, as the blob came up his stomach. Then, the blob sunk into Kean's skin, sinking into his heart. After a few convulsions, Romulus was Kean. Kean's eyes turned completely black, and his body somehow stronger. Romulus walked to the door and yelled, "I want my messenger in here, now!"

Yurin was only a few short distances behind the ant-man, when the creature finally noticed someone was following him. Giving a strange noise of anger, it clicked ferociously, and spun around to face him. Elena swayed in its grip, and fought panic as she looked below her. Never had she been this high before, it was even higher than Romulus had carried her. She looked at Yurin, wondering what he was going to do, when she felt a jolt as something hit the ant-man from behind. At the force of the hit, Elena was dropped, and she hurtled through the sky. Elena bit back a scream as the ground came closer and closer, and finally, she shut her eyes, waiting for herself to be slammed onto the ground.

Yurin left the creature to his fellow Vwall, and let himself hurtle towards Elena, folding his wings back so that the wind would pass over him. He knew he would have just enough time to grab Elena before she hit the ground, but it was going to be close. Coming up behind her, he saw the flashes of green and brown of the ground coming up to meet them, and he squinted his eyes as he grasped Elena's tunic.

Elena was jerked to a halt mid-air, and she let out a breath of relief as she looked up to see a grinning Yurin. "Too close for comfort, my lady?"

"You are surely right about that, Yurin! All the same, you have my thanks!"


	14. What now?

Romulus (Kean) sent out a decree that the very next day he would send out his soldiers to kill every follower of Eashoa. If they did not proclaim to be followers of Romulus, they would be killed instantly. After this happened, from then forth any person found following or worshipping, or even talking about Eashoa could be killed by anyone, or turned into the authorities. It was the new law, and as it was told to the entire kingdom, people were outraged, angry, and scared. There were only a few villages that really liked Romulus and followed him gladly, but most villages and parts of the kingdom hated Romulus, and despised him. If the soldiers truly did kill all of the Believers, then more than half of the kingdom would die. King Kean knew this, but as Kean was being controlled by Romulus, he was not himself, and he was definitely not thinking clearly.

Elena chewed a piece of bread, slowly. She couldn't remember the last meal she'd eaten, and by the looks of how the boys were eating, it had been a while since they'd eaten too. Talcar dunked his bread into his bowl of soup and closed his eyes and sniffed in the aroma of the soup. _Heavenly!_ It was a far cry from some of the fine foods he had eaten in his father's castle, but right now, it was the best tasting food he'd ever eaten. He smiled his thanks at Ahm, who had gone and filled their bowls to the brim. Ahm smiled back saying, "By the way you humans eat, I almost wish I did eat food!" Elena was startled. "Whatever do you mean, Ahm?"

"As Warriors, there is no need to eat. It is how Eashoa has made us." 

Gideon looked at Ahm asking, "You mean to say that if I were to become a Warrior, I would no longer need to eat?" Ahm looked at Gideon, and smiled. "Yes, you would no longer need to eat. I see by your question and face that you like the thought of being a Warrior!" Gideon nodded, his young face contemplative. "If it is Eashoa's will, then yes I would go gladly, and happily. I have longed to join His soldiers."

Elena struggled to keep her face emotionless as she thought about her own wishes to join the Warriors. After all that had happened to her in the past few days, she felt so helpless, and so weak. How would she ever be able to join the Warriors?

It was not long before the Warriors, Talcar and his friends, and Elena heard about the new law. When Aron told them of it, Gideon burst out angrily, "How could King Kean do something like this? We know that he is a follower of Romulus, but would he really murder half of his kingdom?" Talcar agreed, knowing his father was a coward and evil somewhat, but he would never do anything like this. "It truly does not sound like my father at all. I doubt he would ever even be smart enough to think of it on his own." All of them sat there in silence, until Arthur spoke up. "Aron… you said at the battleground that when Romulus disappeared, he probably entered someone else. Do you think?..."

Everyone was silent as they caught onto what he was thinking, and suddenly the whole matter seemed much more serious and deadly. 

"If so…then I fear more so for this kingdom. How are we to save the people?" asked Talcar, looking at Aron. Aron looked back at him steadily. 

"We shall have to wait for Eashoa to lead us in our next step. You will lead your people out of this despair, Talcar. And once your father is gone, you will be the new, right king."

Talcar knew his father must be uprooted from the throne, but that didn't help ease things. It only made it worse, knowing that his father either had to be killed, or thrown out of the kingdom for his bad deeds. Closing his eyes, Talcar then prayed for wisdom, and courage. 

Quinn walked slowly down the steps of his castle to the dungeon, where the Lord Eagan was being kept. Motioning a guard aside, he opened a door, and stood in front of Eagan. Eagan no longer looked like a "lord," but more like a peasant. His rich clothes were soiled and ripped, and a two week's worth of beard covered his face. His face was gaunt and tired, and as his eyes met Quinn's, a cold fury seemed to fill him. 

"What do you want with me, Quinn? Aren't you going to leave me here until I die?" Quinn looked at the man, his face emotionless.

"If I'd wanted you to die, I wouldn't have ordered you to be fed. No…I will not kill you that easily. In two days you will be handed over to Romulus himself, so that he may deal with you. You will then truly feel pain and despair." 

Eagan didn't allow himself to be troubled by Quinn's words, as he had already anticipated what would happen to him. He was angry though, it showed plainly in his face as he spat on Quinn's clothing. Quinn's face twisted in anger, and before Eagan could take another breath, Quinn stretched out his hands once more, and Eagan found himself writhing in pain. It felt like fire was eating him from the inside, and he screamed in pain. As his scream bounced off of the stone walls, Quinn left the room.

Elena wondered what she was going to do with her life. It seemed she was not strong enough to become a Warrior, but _not_ being able to do anything with her life other than being a simple village woman was something she was not considering. She walked over to Aron, who was cleaning his sword. He gave her a cheerful smile, and motioned for her to sit beside him. Gratefully sinking down on the large rock, she hesitated before asking, "Aron…why aren't there any women Warriors?"

Aron studied her face before answering, and he looked at her kindly.

"Because no women have ever wanted to become a Warrior, to my understanding. You have an interest in joining us?"

Elena nodded saying, "Yes, ever since I was a small girl I have wanted to become a Warrior. I know it may sound silly, or impossible, but already I know how to use a sword, and shield. I just wonder….would Eashoa fill me with the same strength that you men Warriors have? Would I be as strong?" Aron shrugged. "Why wouldn't you be? If Eashoa wills you to become a Warrior, I am sure you will be just as strong, and just as brave as all the rest. But Elena, think about what you are saying. If you become a Warrior, you will never be married, have children, or ever have a permanent home! Is it really what you want?" As Aron asked this, Elena felt deep down inside a pain and sorrow. 

"Aron…I want to help and fight so badly, yet when you ask these questions, I find that I would not want to miss out on having children, or feeling the love of a husband. I am so confused…" 

Aron closed his eyes and pleaded with Eashoa to show Elena the way to go. _This woman needs Your guidance and assurance! Please show her what you want for her future, Eashoa._ Elena patted his hand in thanks, and said, "I must go to my home village and find my younger sister, Tiana. I want make sure she is all right, as it has been five days since my capture." Aron nodded, and called Val over to them. "Elena would like to go see her sister, would you please take her to her village?" Upon Val's nod, Aron turned to Elena. "We have enjoyed meeting you, and I am glad we were able to rescue you! Please go now, and see your sister."

Elena smiled and accepted the hug Aron offered her, and walked away with Val. As she said goodbye to the boys, Elena felt glad she had met and befriended such faithful and courteous friends. Talcar kissed her hand and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you! I am sorry of all the events in which you were in the midst of, and I am glad that you are finally safe." Then he smiled, and Elena turned to Arthur. Forgoing her hand, Arthur gave a quick hug, and smiled his goodbye. Gideon also kissed her hand, exclaiming at how brave she was, and how he had been the better upon meeting her. Then, it was time to go, and Val carefully lifted her in his arms, and spread out his wings. Then they were off. 


	15. 1 Year Later

The creatures flew to Quinn, screeching

1 year later

Talcar accepted the platter with a smile from the elderly woman, and went to join Arthur on a stump. Arthur had unrolled a scroll, and now dipped a feather in the inkwell. Talcar nudged Arthur, holding the platter out and saying, "Here is our food. What are you doing?" Without even pausing in his writing, Arthur kept his eyes on the scroll as he groped for a piece of bread. "I am chronicling all of what has happened to us this past year. I'm at the part where we saved the Lady Elena. It will keep me busy."

Talcar knew that Arthur had been bored while they were in hiding, and it grieved him to see his friend sad. He wondered how Elena was doing, and was surprised to find that he missed her smiles.

Talcar had kept busy by cleaning their weapons, and now he unsheathed his best sword. The sword had been given to him by a sword smith, three days ago. The sword was long and appeared to be heavy, but when held it was light and easy to move around with. The hilt was twisted in a unique design, and the sides were inlaid with gold, while the front with silver. It was the most beautiful sword Talcar had ever seen, and he thought that it was ten times better than any sword in his father's armory.

King Kean's hands shook as he held the letter opener before him. It was the time when Romulus came into the room and entered Kean, but after a year of Romulus coming and going inside of him, Kean was done with it. He would rather die than have Romulus enter him again. He wiped his sweaty brow as he waited for Romulus to come, and he thought about all the past events. When in control of Kean, Romulus had killed half of the kingdom, and was still trying to kill more. Kean would have never done this, though. Those were his _people!_ He never wanted them all dead. Now, he straitened up as he saw the dark blob slowly coming at him from across the carpet. But Romulus sensed the defiance in Kean, and he quickly changed into his own form. "How dare you defy me! I have plans to use you, and you will not ruin them!" But Kean placed the opener at his heart. "I'd rather die than let you enter me again, Romulus. I am through!" Romulus lunged at Kean, but it was too late, for the king lay on the ground, the opener stuck in his heart. Romulus grabbed the corner of a dresser and heaved himself up, breathing heavily.

"I cannot enter a dead body, so I will have to rule the kingdom as myself. I _will_ annihilate all of the Believers and start a new kingdom. I just need the help of my demons."

Talcar and everyone else stood up quickly when they heard the thundering of horses' hooves. In seven minutes, everyone was hidden as the rider came into view. The rider dismounted and called out, "King Talcar! I have news for you! It is I, Han!" At the mention of his name, the people slowly came out of hiding. Talcar stepped forward asking, "What is this news, Han?" The man took a deep breath before continuing.

"Your father is dead, Talcar. Romulus now declares himself king."

A man stepped forward protesting, "But the royal books say he must be of royal blood! He cannot do this!" Talcar turned to the man and said quietly, "Who's going to stop him?"

Everyone was silent. Arthur stepped up to Talcar saying, "Talcar, I had a dream last night. I was not sure if it was the right time to tell you of it, but now I think I must."

"Go on."

"I dreamed that you and I were fighting the demons, and that we were in your father's castle. We fought bravely, but many Warriors died, and many demons died. I did not see the outcome. I do know that in my dream, I felt a strong urge that we were doing the right thing, and that it must be done."

Talcar looked at his friend, and knew what the answer was. Arthur had been blessed by Eashoa with these dreams, and they were always right.

"In a few days time, we will go and fight Romulus in the castle. Let us prepare for battle!"

_Clash!_ Elena's sword crossed the bandit's, and with a quick swipe, she tumbled the man to the ground, and had her sword at his throat.

"You and your man will leave this place at once. You will also give me back my horse, and do not ever let me see your face again." Elena stalled for a moment, letting her words sink in, and letting her sword prick the man's throat. His eyes showed he was frightened, and after a moment, Elena let him get up. Walking quickly away, the man untied Elena's horse from his own, and he mounted his horse. Kicking it in the side, he galloped away as fast as he could without looking back. Elena sighed.

Having a farm on the outskirts of town had an advantage, but it also had a way of attracting vagabonds and other villainous men. As Elena mounted her horse, she let her mind wander back to when she had come home to find that Tiana had been kidnapped by raiders. She felt the horror and despair once again as she clicked, and urged her horse forward. When she had found out about Tiana, Elena would have gone after them herself, if a kindly neighbor hadn't stopped her.

"You're just a girl yourself. What could you do, Elena?" Elena knew that the man was right, yet it was so hard to restrain herself from going after them. So she had bought a farm to get away from the small cottage that she and Tiana had shared, and had found some peace in the stillness and quiet of the farm. She had nearly lost her life when Kean's soldier's had come through the village, but some she and some villagers had gone into the mountains to hide away. After the soldiers had gone, they went back to the village, only to find half of the villager's dead, laying in the streets, or even still lying in their beds that early morning. That had been the last straw for Elena, and she had moved out right away.

Now as she rode her horse down a grassy hill, she prayed to Eashoa,

_Please help Tiana, wherever she is. Protect her, and please, please show me what to do, for I grow weary of waiting. I want to do something!_


	16. Tiana

The creatures flew to Quinn, screeching

Gideon was now 19 years old, and he was a full-fledged Warrior. He had just been with Eashoa, who had told him to get Elena saying, "She is hurting, and is missing her sister. While you Warriors attack with Talcar and his friends, I want her with me, so that she may feel joy, and peace. Here sister at this moment is being bought by the king's slave keeper, and then she will be in the castle, and you will rescue her when you attack the castle. Now go, and bring Elena here." It was the first time Gideon had ever seen Eashoa face to face, and it was not something he would easily forget. He could not stand in His presence, and he shielded his eyes with his arm as the brightness radiating from the form of the Lamb filled him. Gideon had never felt such strong love before, and tears filled his eyes as he sobbed on the ground. _I love you!_ Gideon felt the words rather than hearing them, and the voice was strong and kind.

Now, his wings unfolded as he made his way to Elena's farm. He couldn't wait to see her!

Elena had been planting seeds in her garden when Gideon came landing on the ground. Elena hadn't realized how much she had missed seeing him, and ran to him with a hug when he grinned, and opened his arms wide. "Gideon, you're a Warrior now! Why, I do believe you're much taller, too!" Gideon smiled, and nodded.

"I've changed in many ways I never thought possible. Eashoa has showed me what it truly means to love someone, and I have never felt so _content!_ I am truly happy now, Elena!" Elena smiled, and patted his shoulder.

"I'm happy for you, Gideon. Why are you here, though?"

"Eashoa sent me. He wants you to come and stay with him while we attack the castle."

"Attack the castle? What castle?"

"King Kean's caste. Or rather, Romulus's castle. King Kean is dead now, and Romulus has declared himself king. Eashoa says that your sister Tiana is within the castle, Elena! We will rescue her while we defeat the demons and Romulus." Elena could hardly believe what was going to happen. "Stay with Eashoa?"

"Yes, you'll stay up on a mountain, where Eashoa resides. We will get Tiana back quickly for you, Elena. Shall we go?"

Elena nodded happily, and let Gideon gently wrap his arms around her waist. Soon they were flying through the air, and Elena asked, "How is Talcar and Arthur?"

"I say truthfully that I have not seen either since you left us. I left not soon after to begin my training as a Warrior. I will be happy to see them both again!"

Tiana gritted her teeth as the man's filthy hands grabbed her jaw, and forced her mouth open. _Ugh! He is so dirty! And he treats me like a horse!_ The man abruptly let go of her jaw, and Elena saw the man pass a small sack of gold into the slave trader's hands. _Oh no._ Tiana was correct in her thinking, for the dirty man grabbed the rope that bound her, and led her off. He kept a fast pace, nearly making Tiana stumble in many places, trying to avoid deep mud pits in the street. Suddenly, the man gave a strong jerk, sending Tiana flying to the ground, landing straight into a mud pit. "Ugh! You vagabond! Can't you watch what you're doing?" yelled Tiana, angry and hurting. She didn't have time to even move when she saw his boot swinging towards her. _Thud!_ His boot made contact with the side of her face, and Tiana felt a hand grab her arm and haul her up. Through the tears filling her eyes, she managed to keep her balance as the man once again started walking. Tiana looked down at her dress. It was the one Elena had made for her, and now it was completely ruined, being torn and muddy. It still held traces of the former beauty it once had, but it could never be repaired.

Soon, they made it to the castle, and Tiana couldn't hide her astonishment as she looked high above her. The man holding her rope jerked her forward once again, and Tiana felt herself being pushed into a small room in the castle. It was the only time she had heard his voice, and it was the last time. "Hurry and change, girl. You've got work to do."

With that, the door slammed behind him as he left, and Tiana looked around to see a plump woman coming towards her  
"Come now, dear. Let's get you changed." With that, she began taking Tiana's things off, and handing her a warm cloth. "Put that on your face, it'll make Angus's kick feel better." Tiana assumed Angus was the man then, and gently placed the cloth on her wound. Her headache eased, and she felt somewhat better when he dirty clothes were off, and she was handed a faded blue dress. Slipping it on, she welcomed the warmth of the dress, and the clean feeling of it. Then, with her face washed up and her clothes changed, she was shown her duties as a slave in the castle.

Talcar slipped the deep red tunic over his chain mail, and felt the reassuring grip of Arthur's hand in his. Their eyes met, and Talcar silently thanks Eashoa for such a good friend. He nodded at Arthur, and turned to see Gideon and the other Warriors standing there. Talcar held his arm out, and Gideon held out his own, and the two clasped their arms in greeting. Talcar felt tears at seeing his friend again, and he knew that the wetness in Gideon's own eyes were not his imagination.

"It's a great thing to see you again, friend."

"It is. Let us go and end this evil."

Tiana slowly and carefully carried the tray into the next room, keeping her face emotionless as she saw whom she was serving. It was the great magician himself, and a man who she did not know. She stifled a gasp when she saw the unknown man had wings and thought to herself, _Why, only Warriors have wings! He must be a great Warrior, to be with Quinn._ Quietly she set the tray on the table, filling the men's goblets. They paid no attention to her, as the strange man was saying, "We need not go to them, Quinn. We have our fortress here, and I have called my demons. We must let our enemies come to us."

Quinn nodded, and reached for the cup that Tiana was filling. She handed it to him, then filled the other man's goblet, and set it at his place. The man's eye caught her own, and Tiana felt fear go down her spine as she quickly averted her eyes and picked up the tray. Scurrying out of the room, Tiana breathed deeply, realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time. She set the tray in the kitchen asking the cook, "Who was that strange man with red skin? He had _wings!_"

The cook turned to Tiana and frowned. "He is the king! Don't you disrespect him, or he might have you as a sacrifice!" Tiana shuddered at his words, and scooted away from him, but stopped when she heard someone calling, "Servant girl! Get out here!"

Tiana quickly ran into the room where the men were, keeping her head down. Quinn held out his goblet saying, "Stay in here. We may need you." Tiana quickly filled the goblet and handed it back, then slowly backed a ways from the table. All was silent, and after a few minutes, Tiana couldn't resist looking up. She regretted doing so.

Romulus stared at the girl, wondering if he'd seen her before. She looked familiar, though he couldn't understand why. He motioned her forward, with a flick of his finger when she looked up. Tiana slowly walked to the table, then stopped when she reached it. "Yes?" She asked timidly, her voice barely loud enough to be heard.

"Come here." Said Romulus, enjoying the frightened look on the young girl's face. Tiana walked around the table, and stopped when she was at Romulus's side. "What is your name?"

"Tiana." The name didn't sound familiar to him, so he tried a different approach.

"Where do you come from?"

"I come from Gavin, a small village in the southwest corner."

"Do you have any family?"

Yes…I have an older sister."

As soon as she said this, Romulus knew that this girl must be related to Elena, because now he knew why she looked so familiar. As he realized this, he sat up suddenly in his seat, and Tiana took a step back, frightened. "You are Elena's sister, aren't you?"

Tiana was frightened that this strange man knew her sister, but she built up the courage and said, "Yes! How would you know her, and who are you?"

Romulus laughed at her impudence and answered, "Oh, I know her fairly well, and I am Romulus, Tiana. I tried to drink your sister's blood."

At the mention of his name, and at the mention of blood, Tiana shrieked, and started to run away. She had not gone far when Romulus caught her from behind, laughing. He turned her around and lifted her easily saying, "Fear not, little one! I have no use for you. But as Elena got away from me, I'll keep you locked up instead."

With that, he yelled for one of his demons, one of the most disgusting ones. He had slime all over him, and his head was one of a snake, with the body of a fly. When Romulus ordered the creature to take Tiana and lock her in the dungeon, the creature cackled unmercifully, and gripped Tiana in his mouth. He had no teeth, so she was not harmed. But she was scared nonetheless, and her shaking gave her away. The creature continued laughing evilly as she was carried down into the darkness.


	17. His Will Be Done

The creatures flew to Quinn, screeching

"As we are all gathered here and ready, let us now pray."

Gideon said. He was the leader of this attack, as Aron had been sent elsewhere by Eashoa. He was excited, and ready to begin.

"Eashoa, please guide our way and our swords, and let this day forever end this injustice and evil. Please help us to find little Tiana and get her out of the castle safely, and to spare those who are innocent in this matter. Let this day be forever known as the day we conquered evil!"

As he finished, everyone stood up, and cheered. Talcar cried out,

"Let Eashoa's will be done!" And with that, Gideon and the Warriors flew forward, with the humans, such as Talcar, Arthur, and hundreds of other villagers charging on horses' right behind them. It was a glorious sight as they charged across the green grass blowing in the wind on a huge field towards the city where Kean's castle stood. It seemed as if while they were on the green field, the colors were bright and good. But as they entered the city of Kean, the colors grew dark, and grey.

Tiana cringed on the floor when a creature passed by her cell. She let out a sigh of relief when the creature passed her, and she tried to sit up. But the creature who had brought her here had tied her down on the ground, with her arms stretched tightly out. Tiana groaned when she stopped to think of how dirty her hair was getting. _Yuck!_ She wished she were back home with Elena, but then she didn't even know if Elena was alive.

She'd never accepted Eashoa has her savior, but she knew about Him from hearing Elena talk about Him. Tiana was confused. There were two gods, Romulus and Eashoa. Which one was she supposed to believe in? Since Elena believed in Eashoa, Tiana guessed that Eashoa was probably the god she should believe in. But if He was anything like Romulus…she shuddered. She had never been so scared or disgusted at the same time before. She didn't care _who_ got her out of here, she just wished someone would.

Talcar could see Gideon and the Warriors alight on top of the castle wall, and with a wave of his arm, he signaled for them to come down. All of the humans dismounted from their horses, and the Warriors picked them all up, and placed them on top of the castle. "All looks clear. I doubt any of the demons are this close to the outside of the castle. Most of them are probably deep within." Whispered Gideon, motioning for them to follow him. The finally reached a small door on the castle keep, and they quietly tip-toed through it. At last they reached the courtyard, and there they stopped to make a plan. "We'll split up here. You three will go and find Tiana," (here he motioned to Arthur, Val and another Warrior.)

"And the rest of us will go directly within and attack them." With nods affirming they agreed, everyone did as Gideon ordered.

Tiana felt her stomach flip when a creature came by her cell, and stopped. It leered at her through the bars of the cell, and its demented head make an odd roaring sound. It reared up on its hind legs, and tried to squeeze through the bars. Tiana shrieked, and tried to back away, though her chains wouldn't let her move.

Elena sat overlooking the vast valley below her. A low fog made the blue sky seem unnatural, and the day looked like a precious jewel of a raindrop. As Elena sat there, she closed her eyes, and just felt the peace and warmth of the place. But that peace was broken suddenly, and Elena felt a disturbance in her spirit. _Tiana! Oh Father, please protect her, please! Please get Your Warriors there on time!_

The creature was halfway through the bars now. His horrible screeching and groaning and waving of his antennas and bulging eyes made Tiana scream all the more. "HELP! HEEEELP!" She screamed, thrashing wildly in her chains.

Val, Arthur and the other Warrior raced down in the dungeons, passing demons that shrieked at them as they attempted to slash the intruders passing by. The slashes were only half-hearted, and they were too scared to go after them and give them real trouble. The only creature that was brave enough and strong enough to challenge them was the very creature that had carried Tiana down to her cell-the snake creature. His claws slashed at them, and the unnamed Warrior stepped forward, unsheathing his sword. They slashed at one another, back and forth, and Val was about to join in, when the creature lunged at the Warrior, knocking him to the ground, and tearing his head off with one blow. While the creature was on the Warrior, Val struck him from the back, his sword sinking deep within the crusty shell and piercing the heart. The creature slowly fell to the ground, and Val called Arthur saying, "Come! We must hurry to find Tiana." Arthur's feet moved to obey, but his eyes couldn't. He still looked at the fallen Warrior, and only when Val reached out and took his face in his hands was Arthur able to look away.

"He had died fighting Eashoa's enemy, and it was His will. You will see him in Paradise!" He whispered kindly to Arthur, his eyes seemingly penetrating his mind. Arthur managed a slow nod, and started forward to search for Tiana.

The creature's rear was the only thing not in the cell, as he was stuck. Tiana knew the creature would most likely tear her apart if it got in the cell, and she screamed with all of her might, deep down hoping that there was someone who would save her.

Arthur and Val heard a girl's scream, and looked at each other as they put on a further burst of speed. They must get there in time!

Elena fell to her knees as she prayed harder than she had ever prayed before.

The creature was now over her body, and all Tiana could see was his mouth above her, opening and closing, revealing a mouth much like an octopus's. Its body lowered closer and closer to her, and now Tiana's screams quieted as she felt for sure she was going to die.

Arthur and Val saw the creature over her body, and feared it was too late as they slid to a stop, almost falling over each other as they raced to her cell. "It's locked! Where's the key?" yelled Arthur, grasping the bars, and looking frantically around. "We don't have time for a key!" yelled Val, unsheathing his sword and swinging it at one of the bars. The sword passed through the bar easily, and Val swung again, and again. The creature reared up on its legs, and shrieked at them. They stepped over the broken bars, and entered the cell, cautiously holding their swords in front of them, ready to strike. "Tiana?" called Val softly, unwilling to upset the animal more than necessary, since it was still poised over the young girl.

Tiana heard the Warrior calling her name, and she weakly answered, "I am here. What are you going to do?"

"We are going to help you, but I need you to keep just as still now as you can, all right?" Tiana nodded, and Val stepped closer to the creature.

The action upset it more, and it suddenly grabbed Tiana in its powerful grip, holding her close it its chest. Tiana struggled against it, loosing what control she had before. "Let go of me, you insect! Let go!" She slapped and punched it, her weak arms merely tapping the insect's shell. Her cries turned hysterical, and she began crying uncontrollably. Arthur ran forward, and slashed at the creature with his long sword. The sword passed through the creature, but it did not fall. Again and again, Arthur slashed at the creature, going in and out with his sword. Only on the tenth time, did the creature fall, and it fell on its chest, locking Tiana underneath it. Val and Arthur raced forward, and both shoved themselves at the creature, grunting in an effort to turn it on its side. Finally, it rolled over with a _whoosh,_ and they saw Tiana still locked in the creature's grip. Her face was pale, and she was not moving. Her eyes were closed. Val slashed at the creature's arms, while Arthur held Tiana so that she would not fall once free. Finally, she was free, and Arthur lifted her up in his arms while Val sheathed his sword. The two then looked to see if she was alright, but she still was unconscious.

"We'd best get her out of here." Stated Val to Arthur, who agreed.

Elena opened her eyes, and wearily climbed back onto the rock where she had been sitting, and thanked Eashoa that that whatever had happened was past.


	18. Black Magic

The creatures flew to Quinn, screeching

Talcar pierced a creature through the stomach, and it fell to the ground. His eyes searched through the midst of demons and Warriors for Arthur and Val, but he didn't see them. His vision was suddenly blocked by the body of a huge demon, and he turned back to the fight.

Gideon saw that the demons were thinning out, and was glad. Now they just needed to find Quinn and Romulus! He knew that Quinn needed to be killed, for the magician was evil, and would never become a Believer.

After killing another Demon, Gideon wiped some slime off of his face, and looked around for Talcar. Seeing him battling a demon, his eyes scanned the room, looking at all the doors leading out of the room. His eyes latched onto a gilded wooden door, and he ran towards it.

Quinn watched his master pace back and forth. "I would have though you would be right in the middle of them, slaying as many Warriors as you could."

"I shall let my demons do that. I want to save my strength for that insufferable Aron. He's the one I want to defeat!"

"How about the king's son, Talcar?"

"Oh don't worry, he's not far behind. I want both of them dead, as well as his little friends. Soon enough, my faithful magician. Soon enough."

Gideon knew he was on the right path when he passed the king's own dining table. He then passed through the king's sleeping quarters, and then into the royal chamber.

Romulus sensed Gideon's coming, and he was unprepared for it. He did not know who the young Warrior was, but he did not expect anyone other than Aron himself. When Gideon burst through the door, Romulus was even more stunned to be facing the young Warrior.

"So you're a Warrior now, are you? And you really think that you can defeat me?"

"I know I can, and especially with Eashoa's help. Your evilness is going to die today, Romulus."

"Such bold words from such a young, inexperienced Warrior!"

"I have had all the experience I need, Romulus. As Eashoa Himself has sent me on this mission to destroy you, you can be assured that I have had all the training I need." At his words, Romulus growled, and his skin seemed to turn even redder, if possible. He unsheathed his own enormous sword, and stepped towards Gideon. _I am going to end this quickly and go find Aron. Surely Eashoa would not trust this whole attack with this young boy!_

"You're in denial, Romulus. We _will_ defeat you! Even now, Eashoa's Warriors have wiped out more than half of your demons."

"You lie."

"Do I?"

Romulus was unsure. This young Warrior was so bold, yet how could this possibly be true?

"I think today YOU will die, Gideon. Prepare to meet my sword!" And with that, he lunged at Gideon, slamming his sword down on Gideon's. Gideon counteracted his enemy's sword, and was able to send a powerful slam of his own onto the hilt of Romulus's sword. Slamming the hilt proved to be a good move, for Romulus had to back away so that he could readjust his handle on the sword. It had almost been knocked from his hand, and that stunned Romulus.

_Is he truly this powerful, or am I just growing weaker because my demons are dying?_ Even that last confession was a hard one to make, but Romulus knew when he needed to face the facts.

Arthur and Val raced out of the dungeon, Arthur still carrying Tiana in his arms. They got into the courtyard, and could hear the clashing of swords, and the screeching of demons. Arthur then handed Tiana off to another Warrior, who held out his arms. The young girl was passed over, and with a powerful swoop into the air, the Warrior started for the mountaintop, where Elena waited for her sister. Val and Arthur ran into the room where the fighting was, and joined in the battle.

Elena saw the Warrior coming, but could hardly believe he was really carrying her beautiful sister. She accepted her sister into her arms, and smiled her thanks with brimming tears, for her throat seemed to close up. The Warrior smiled in understanding, and then jumped off of the mountain, flying back to the castle. Elena carried her sister to the cave in the mountain, and gently and slowly set her down. There didn't seem to be any harm done to her, except a big bruise covering her temple. Elena then sat down, and put her sister's head in her lap. Then, she prayed.

Back and forth they went, each landing blows on each other's bodies every now and then. Gideon had a slash down the side of his face, while Romulus had a deep wound in his foreleg. They were both getting tired, but neither would give in. Just then, Gideon saw Quinn move from the corner of his eye. The old man held his hands in front of him, pointing at Gideon. Gideon knew black magic when he saw it, and at the moment that Quinn moved his hands in a gesture, sending the magic at Gideon, Gideon ducked, and the magic entered Romulus instead. A black mist surrounded Romulus, and suddenly he dropped his sword. His eyes glazed over, and then, he fell. Gideon turned to Quinn, but the magician fled the room, fearful that Romulus would kill him, and fearful of Gideon. Gideon then turned back to Romulus, but the demon still lay on the ground, body frozen. It gave Gideon the chance he needed to kill Romulus, but he hesitated. Should he really kill the demon when he was unarmed, and in a vulnerable state?


	19. All Is Well

The creatures flew to Quinn, screeching

Gideon knew what the answer was. He knew he needed to kill Romulus, and do it quickly, for the demons could burst in the door at any moment. He walked over to Romulus, his sword pointed over his heart. Gritting his teeth, Gideon lifted up his sword, and was about to push it down with a mighty thrust, but something stopped him. He looked up, for some movement caught his eyes. It was Eashoa, Gideon knew at once. He had taken the form of a Lion, and now he just stood there, looking at Gideon with his great, green eyes. Gideon placed his sword in his sheath, and then knelt before his true King. "What is it you want, Eashoa?"

"You have passed your test, Gideon. Each man who has wanted to be a Warrior has had to pass a similar test as you have just done, and I will say, you passed it beyond what I expected of you. You are now a true Warrior!"

Gideon was stunned, but also relieved. "What now? Am I still to kill Romulus?"

"No, that must be by my doing. I and Romulus must battle for the last time, alone. I need you to go find Quinn, Gideon. You know what must be done." Gideon bowed again, and left the room. Eashoa turned to Romulus, who was still frozen in place. His paws padding softly on the plush carpet, Eashoa walked over to Romulus, and gently touched him with his paw. That one touch restored Romulus to his normal self, and he stood up quickly, and grabbed his sword.

"Where is the boy?"

"I have relieved him of his duty to kill you, and have sent him elsewhere."

Gideon decided to rest his legs for once, and unfolded his wings as he flew through the air. He maneuvered around a corner, his left wing touching the ground as he made a sharp turn. And there, was Quinn. The old man sat in front of a glowing ball. He looked at Gideon like he knew he'd be coming, and he gave a slow smile.

"Welcome to my humble room. You must have defeated Romulus to get here so quickly, but you will not kill me this day." Before Gideon could take a step further, Quinn reached out his hands, and placed them on the glowing ball. Muttering something under his breath that Gideon could only just hear, the man suddenly disappeared. Gideon took a step back, not expecting that at all. He had heard the words spoken, but didn't understand them. He would think about it later, for now he knew he should go back and help Talcar and the rest kill off the demons.

Romulus slowly backed up, a scowl penetrating his dark red face. His eyes flashed, and he made a swipe at Eashoa with his sword. The Lion twisted His body before the sword made contact, and Romulus retreated before he could be caught in one of those huge paws. Eashoa slowly moved forward, making Romulus back up even further, until he felt his back touch a wall. Cornered, he let out an oath, and lunged forward. Eashoa merely moved aside as the demon came rushing at him, and the demon fell to the ground, his wound from earlier giving him trouble. He stumbled to stand, but it was too late-for Eashoa came rushing at him with a great roar, and then Romulus _finally_ met his death.

Gideon ran out into the courtyard, expecting the battle to still be going on. But all was quiet, and as the Warrior stepped over fallen friends and foes, he spotted conquerors standing together in a group. Making his way quickly to them, he stopped when he realized everything around him was brighter. Do you remember when I mentioned that everything seemed all bright and colorful when they were racing across the field to the castle? Well, now the color that had stopped at the edge of the field had crept in, coming over Kean's city, and finally making its way to the castle. Gray clouds were replaced with blue ones, and suddenly, the castle didn't seem as gloomy and dark as before, and maybe that was because there was suddenly bright green ivy climbing up the castle walls, and beautiful pink and yellow flowers were growing on the ivy. The castle itself also seemed to change, as the dark grey stones in the castle walls suddenly turned a cheery light gray, and the castle seemed much cleaner than before. Gideon realized why. He had just been stepping over the dead bodies of fallen Warriors and demons, and now all of the bodies had disappeared. There was no blood or slime anywhere, and the floors of the castle were swept clean, and the air smelled good, and rich. _A castle fit for a true king._ Realized Gideon, and he walked over to Talcar to tell him so. But it seemed that Talcar already knew this, for his eyes were bright with tears, and he stood with his hands on the stone walls, overlooking for the first time, _his_ kingdom. The two clasped hands and hugged, and when Arthur walked up, Gideon's heart was completely full of joy and happiness.

So King Talcar ruled the kingdom with grace, justice, mercy, and kindness until the day he died. Arthur joined him in the castle as his scribe, but also as his right hand man, and good counselor. Gideon has remained a Warrior for all of his life, and I don't doubt he is somewhere out there still.

Elena and Tiana enjoyed a happy life together, and soon once again Tiana was a happy, giggling girl. A few years later, Elena married a young forester, and together they had a set of twins, a boy and a girl. Their names were Marian, and Jakin.

A few days after the battle when King Talcar and Arthur sat together talking, they happily received Gideon as a guest, but soon found out that the Warrior had some grave news to tell them. He told them of Quinn's escape, then said, "The man spoke words that I heard, but do not understand. After placing his hands on the ball, he said,

"To the future I place my hands. Take me to those mystical lands." And that is all he said before being whisked away."

Talcar and Arthur were also confused, but not that worried.

"Eashoa will do what needs to be done. Thank you for telling us, Gideon! Let us thank Eashoa for using us to win that great battle." And right then and there, the three of them knelt down, and prayed.

**THE END**

**A clue for you:**

**This is the end of my story today, but as you can see it does not end just this way. Quinn has been whisked away to another land, and only the children can be saved by Eashoa's hand.**

I hope you liked the story! I must thank Mock. Tune for the wonderful help I received, and also the encouragement!! I am so glad at least one person got something out of this. Don't worry, there'll be more!


End file.
